Accident
by Tialepingouin
Summary: "Les accidents ça arrive si vite" tout le monde a déjà entendu cette phrase, pourtant lorsqu'elle s'avère vraie pour vous ça fait mal.
1. Chapter 1

Je sais que ce couple est courant mais tant pis j'avais envie d'écrire un petit peu sur eux! Il sont trop mignon!

Profitez bien de votre lecture!

* * *

La sueur, l'euphorie et un grand soulagement, en plus de tout d'un tas d'émotions se mélangeaient dans le vestiaire de l'Fk Zenit Saint-Pétersbourg. Kido Yuuto, le stratège en titre et seul japonais de l'équipe, fêtait une victoire bien mérité avec ses coéquipiers. Le match qui les opposait au dynamo Moscou avait été très intense et physique mais ils avaient gagné et le coach les en félicitait. Kido sourit à l'idée que c'était décidément stupide qu'un ancien joueur aussi jeune et doué soit déjà entraîneur plutôt que sur le terrain à leur côté. En balayant du regard le vestiaire il réalisa qu'il avait gagné toute ses coupes habillé de bleu, il allait finir par croire que cette couleur lui portait chance. En regardant il réalisa que son téléphone cherchait son attention en clignotant, puis il se souvient qu'Akio jouait la finale de coupe d'Europe, et que Endou et Goenji jouaient également un grand match et l'un d'eux devait vouloir donner des nouvelles ou en avoir. Il regarda donc et vu plusieurs message d'Akio qui le narguait avec son score très inégale ainsi qu'un plus inquiétant de son tout premier capitaine qui lui disait que Goenji était à l'hôpital. Il rangea ses affaires beaucoup plus vite, ne pouvant plus décemment profiter de sa victoire, et se promit d'appeler son ami dès la fin de l'interview.

-Kido ! Viens avec nous ! Les journalistes sont là ! Bon courage pour les affronter le nippon ! L'interpellèrent certains coéquipiers en lui tapant dans le dos.

Il suivit le mouvement un peu machinalement, répondant aux journalistes de manière correct mais dans un russe moins bon qu'à son habitude. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir demander au coach si il pouvait prendre une semaine ou deux pour aller voir son ami, mais comme la saison était fini il doutait qu'on lui refuse cette faveur. Après une heure à signer des autographes, il se décida à aller lui parler. L'autre lui décrocha un sourire en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit sans plus de délai.

-Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible que je rentre au Japon une semaine ou deux, je voudrais voir ma sœur et un ami à moi a eu un accident et je voudrais être là pour lui.

-Pas de soucis, je comptais donner trois semaines de repos pour récupérer de ce championnat. Par contre si tu pars ce soir, préviens moi comme ça je te passe le programme d'entraînement que tu devras suivre chez toi. C'est léger mais tu ne dois pas oublier !

-Pas de soucis ! Ça sera fait, et merci de me le donner le plus tôt possible pour que ..

-Vas'y ! trancha l'entraîneur en lui tendant une fiche.

Il lui sourit gentiment et montra la porte d'un geste moqueur à son joueur. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il se leva, remercia et courra vers son appartement prendre sa valise déjà prête et se dirigea vers l'aéroport le plus proche en espérant de tout cœur qu'il y ait un avion pour le Japon. Il soupira, le prochain partait dans 4 heures, il en profita pour répondre à Akio, en plaisantant avec lui, mais aussi pour prévenir sa sœur qu'il arrivait plus tôt de quelques jours et qu'ils pourraient donc se voir bien avant. Il se renseigna aussi sur l'accident de Shuuya, toujours inquiet pour son ami de longue date. Du peu qu'il avait vu, c'était effectivement grave, l'autre joueur lui avait shooté dans le tibias avec une super-technique très puissante, propulsant l'autre à terre. La victime n'avait d'ailleurs pas été en état de se relever, il restait recroquevillé sur le sol, apparemment pleurant de douleur. Le capitaine l'avait regardé de loin et était accouru seulement plus tard, au bout de deux minutes sans réel signe encourageant. Lorsque l'avion arriva, il n'avait plus de vie sur ses jeux de portable et Akio était sa seule occupation.

Il avait dormit dans l'avion et il était heureux de l'avoir fait car avec le décalage horaire il était complètement mort. Ses lunettes le sauvaient une fois de plus pour ses cernes, il n'était décidément plus assez jeune pour faire un match et un voyage en avion à la suite. Il se dirigea malgré tout vers chez lui, un petit appartement tout simple et très excentré de la ville. Il posa ses affaires et sortit du garage sa moto, réservée au Japon, et alla vers l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta dans une boutique et acheta un lion en peluche, connaissant son amour pour les animaux tout doux qu'il faisait avant passé pour une passion de sa sœur. Il l'aurai bien emballée mais il avait déjà attendu longtemps avant de prendre des nouvelles, mais il pensa que le blond ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué entouré comme il l'était sûrement. Il entra et se renseigna sur l'emplacement du lieu de la cambre de son ami sans plus se dépêcher. Mais il ne trouva pas l'agitation à laquelle il s'attendait. Seule Julia était dans la chambre alors que l'accident datait de plus de 15 heures.

-Salut Shuuya !

Le ton se voulait enjoué, mais le cœur n'y été pas. Le blond avait la jambe immobilisée et semblait dévasté. Julia lui fit signe d'y aller doucement, que ça n'allait pas être comme une banale visite entre pote.

-Alors le verdict ? Tenta Yuuto.

-Je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer au foot, c'est foutu. J'en ais pour un mois d'immobilisation et 9 mois de kinésithérapie derrière. Bref c'est la méga joie quoi.

Lorsqu'il avait posé la question, Yuuka le regarda comme si c'était un demeuré, chose qui lui arrivait très rarement. Il sourit en pensant à la dernière fois que son meilleur ami l'avait regardé comme ça, lorsqu'il tentait désespérément de commander des lasagnes en italien, langue qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprendre.

-Je sais que ça ne résoudra rien, mais j'ai un lion pour toi. J'espérais que ça te fasse plaisir.

-Merci beaucoup d'être venu. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, le lion aussi.

Kido lui posa la peluche sur l'épaule, contre son visage et s'adossa au rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'était pas doué pour remonter le moral au gens mais sentait que sa simple présence faisait du bien, il resta donc.

* * *

Le blond regardait le vide, une certaine amertume dans le cœur. Il n'y avait personne. Personne n'était venu, même pas Endou qui pourtant aurait du être le premier à être là. Il l'avait aidé au moment de la chute, l'encouragent à finir le match. Il aurait tellement aimé le faire, mais il en était incapable, c'était vraiment au dessus des ses forces. Ne serait ce que se lever était au dessus de ses forces, sa jambe lui interdisant catégoriquement toutes actions. Ils étaient dans ce foutu hôpital depuis plus de cinq heures et il était toujours seul. La rancœur prenait trop de place dans son cœur pour qu'il soit reconnaissant à Yuuka lorsqu'elle arriva. Pourtant elle le prit dans ses bras et le sera, inquiète pour son grand frère. Les médecins défilaient, sans jamais vraiment être précis malgré leurs questions toujours semblables et qui ne demandent pas énormément de temps. Le temps passa et Endou arriva enfin, 7 heure après l'accident et avec un bonne humeur irritante pour l'hospitalisé.

-Désolé du retard ! Alors ta jambe ? Tu rejoues quand ? Nous on te garde ta place sur le terrain !

-Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais, avoua Shuuya avec amertume et regret.

-Je vais voir le doc pour lui demander, on a un match dans deux semaines il faudrait pas que tu le loupes, déclara le capitaine avec son éternelle bonne humeur.

Il attendit en parlant de la fin du match que le docteur arrive pour tout leur dire. Les Goenji auraient tout donné pour qu'il se taise mais l'aîné était trop heureux qu'au moins une personne se soit déplacé. Son bonheur consistait surtout au fait que ce soit son meilleur ami et colocataire. Le médecin se décida enfin à venir Yuuka l'assaillit de tout un tas de question. Il ne répondit pas à la moitié, se contentant avec des gestes las d'ausculter son patient. Ce dernier avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau à force d'attendre mais obtempéra sans rechigner.

-C'est une sale fracture que nous avons là, affirma l'homme en blouse.

-Dans combien de temps il pourra jouer au foot ? Questionna le fana.

-Arriver à marcher sans boiter sera déjà un exploits pour votre compagnon monsieur.

-Je ne suis pas son compagnon ! Rétorqua Momaru.

Un blanc suivit, Shuuya était resté sur le fait qu'il ne remarcherai jamais normalement. Il se sentit s'effondrer malgré qu'il soit allongé. Sa vie partait en lambeaux autour de lui et une petite voix dans sa tête le narguait en lui disant que son père avait raison, que le football n'aurait jamais dû être son seul choix de carrière. Mais il avait ignoré son père, il était jeune, il avait des rêves et une confiance en lui à toute épreuve, indéfectible jusqu'au point cruciale ou plus rien ne pouvait fonctionner.

Sans réponse le docteur se contenta de lui donner des papiers à signer, ce qu'il fit machinalement, et la liste des prescriptions, avant de partir sans le regarder en lui disant qu'il pourrait partir dans une paire de jour.

-Je suis sur qu'il est incompétent ! On va trouver un moyen que tu remarches et que tu rejoues au foot au plus vite ! On sera tout les deux, comme toujours !

-Oui Momaru, on trouvera le moyen.

Ce susnommé fit un signe de victoire et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Shuuya. Mais l'heure venait où les visites se finissaient et où les deux compagnons durent partir.

-Je reviens demain dès la première heure, annonça Endou en partant.

Pourtant le lendemain il ne revint pas, Shuuya l'attendait, il était en proie à ses démons seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, même l'arrivée de sa sœur ne réussit pas à lui remonter le moral. Personne d'autre n'était venu, seul Shirou lui avait envoyé un message de soutient de son club au États Unis. Il se sentait beaucoup trop seul. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il pria pour que se soit un ami, de préférence Momaru puisque Shirou, Samoeka et Yuuto étaient à l'étranger. Il crût à une hallucination dût aux analgésiques en voyant le châtain rentrer dans sa chambre avec un léger sourire d'excuse. Il avait pût il lui aurait sauté au cou, surtout lorsque le lion vint toucher son visage. Même si il ne le montrait pas il était heureux de voir son ami, excepté lorsqu'il lui rappela l'état de sa jambe, et sa vie qui tombait en miette avec. Une larme coula pour aller se perdre dans les poils synthétiques de la peluche.

Lorsqu'il put enfin sortir de ce putain d'hôpital, il rentra chez lui, toujours incapable de marcher, il était en fauteuil roulant. Il détestait ça, être faible devant les autres, ne pas réussir à rentrer seul chez lui, passer par une porte. Tout un tas de chose que tout le monde faisait sauf lui maintenant. Endou l'attendait à la maison, souriant et gentil, alors qu'il n'était pas revenu le voir à l'hôpital. Mais Kidou était venu tout les jours au moins quelques minutes, au plus quelques heures, donc il pardonnait Momaru.

-Je me suis renseigné pour ta jambe, annonça son colocataire. Il y a de bon médecin en Corée qui pourrait te faire rejouer au foot avec une opération de quelques heures et deux ou trois mois de repos.

Sans grande conviction, Goenji lu l'article et remarqua d'avance qu'il ne remplissait pas les trois quarts des obligations, il s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir trop espérer après la trouvaille. Malgré ça il éprouva un pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulut que se soit bon. Mais les médecins avaient été clairs, il boitera toute sa vie, jamais il ne rejouera au foot. Il alla dans sa chambre, enfin il essaya, incapable de passer le fauteuil à travers la porte. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et se tira vers son lit, sur lequel il monta avec difficulté. Il se laissa amorphe dedans. Le temps passa et il pleura, trop plein.

-Shuuya ! Haruna, Hiroto et Kidou sont venus te voir ! Cria Endou.

Il ne voulait pas y aller avec ses yeux gonflés, et ses joues rouges, il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant ses amis. Il fit donc semblant de dormir, ne répondant pas à son ami qui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir en si peu de temps. Sa jambe boiteuse l'énervait, il ne trouvait pas de position confortable pour simuler le sommeil, il avait beau chercher rien n'allait.

-Kidou tu vas le voir ? Demanda le locateur.

-Oui oui j'y vais. Mais c'est ton meilleur ami tu sais ?

Momaru haussa les épaules et servit à boire aux convives, alors que le châtain entra dans la chambre du blond qui fit résolument semblant de dormir, dos à son ami. Ce dernier s'assit et regarda le mur gris un moment avant de passer sa main sur le bras du blond dans un geste réconfortant. Le blond soupira et abandonna, Yuuto n'était pas du genre à abandonner, il se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Kido lui sourit et colla la truffe du lion en peluche contre la joue du blond. Ce dernier sourit à la maladresse du châtain, il n'était décidément pas fait pour consoler les gens.

-Tu viens avec nous boire un coup dans le salon ? On est venu pour toi et Midorikawa ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-J'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient dans cet état !

-Ne t'en fais pas, on se doute bien que tu ne vas pas fort en ce moment. On est là pour toi.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie les yeux et lui donna un sourire bienveillant. Il lui tourna le dos dans l'optique de partir mais l'autre le serra dans ses bras. Le blond avait les deux ras passé autour de ses épaules. Il sourit et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Goenji pour le repousser gentiment, très peu habitué aux familiarités. Il lui sourit.

-Aller ! Viens ils nous attendent, mais si tu veux en parler passe quand tu veux à la maison, Je suis là deux semaines, on aura plus de temps.

-Merci.

La soirée se passa bien, même si Shuuya ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Il était heureux d'être entouré par ses amis, des vrais amis qui ont là pour lui. Yuuka arriva tard pour voir son frère et lui apporter le reste de ses médicaments. La jeune fille avait été déposé par son copain, même si ça son frère ne le saurai jamais, et elle avait l'habitude de rester avec les amis de son frère.

-Il se fait tard et j'ai entraînement demain ! Bonne nuit, sourit Endou en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Nous on rentre ! Annonça le couple.

-J'arrive ! Sourit Haruna en partant avec eux.

-Yuuka ! Tu sais comment tu rentres ? Questionna le frère.

-En bus !

-Hors de question ! Tu ne prends pas le bus la nuit !

-Tu peux pas me ramener ! Se vengea Yuuka.

-Ba tu dors ici dans le canapé !

-Non !

Kidou était en train de remettre ses chaussures et assistait à la scène un peu en retrait.

-Je peux la déposer chez ton père, proposa t'il. Ça me rajoute presque pas de route !

-Merci de me faire passer pour une enfant Kidou !

Il lui fit un signe de main et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte devant la jeune fille qui avait décidément bien changée depuis qu'il la connaissait. Elle sortit, prit le casque que le châtain lui tendit et s'assit sur la moto. Il rentra après avoir déposé la fille chez son père.

* * *

Fin de ce premier chapitre! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,en bien ou en mal!


	2. Chapter 2

Voila! retour après une petite semaine d'absence avec la suite de Accident, je sais que je n'ai pas encore répondu au review donc j'y vais de ce pas!

* * *

Yuuka le regardait en faisant ses devoirs, elle le couvait comme si elle était sa mère depuis l'accident, et il ne supportait pas ça. C'était son rôle de la protéger, certainement pas l'inverse, c'était lui le grand frère qui devait la protéger d'éventuels petits amis mal intentionnés, elle était la petite sœur, la fille douce et fragile qui hurle devant des boys band, pas la jeune femme au regard dur qui le bordait le soir et lui faisait la cuisine.

-Je gère sœurette ! Tenta il.

-Tu n'es plus en état de gérer Shuuya ! Arrête de faire l'homme comme ça ! Laisse moi cuisiner, les meubles sont trop haut pour toi ! Tu vas te blesser encore plus si une poêle te tombe dessus.

Elle lui prit les ustensiles des mains et poussa son fauteuil hors de la cuisine, elle lui fit alors à manger, alors même que le blond était trop vexé pour faire honneur au repas. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à son stratège préféré, ne voulant pas rester ici plus longtemps.

-Je sors !

-Mais Shuuya !

Trop tard, il avait prit sa décision. Sa veste sur l'épaule, il était sorti et descendu par l'ascenseur, maintenant il cherchait désespérément un taxi qui accepte de le prendre. Après quelques minutes un miracle se produisit et l'un d'eux s'arrêta en lui demandant où il allait, le chauffeur alla jusqu'à l'aider à s'asseoir et à redescendre, à son plus grand bonheur car seul il n'aurai jamais pu.

Il voulait oublier son sentiment de ne plus rien valoir, sentiment largement du au silence de Momaru et à la lettre lui annonçant son renvois de l'équipe de foot. Il se faisait jeter sans ménagement, par une simple lettre, après près de quatre ans dans ce club auquel il avait permit de remporter de nombreuses victoires. Il n'en était pas dévaster, il avait juste perdu sa foi dans le monde du football qu'il admirait encore avec une âme d'enfant il y a seulement quelques semaines. Il soupira et mit ses idées noires dans un coin de sa tête,espérant passer une soirée agréable avec Yuuto, sans lui parler de ses ennuis, juste de ce qui le, ou les, rend heureux. Et surtout sans montrer que maintenant, le football et lui c'était fini, la guerre allait commencer.

Yuuto avait été voir tout ses amis présents au Japon durant ses congés, décidément il aimait la Russie mais il voulait revenir dans son pays d'origine. Ce magnifique pays où il comprenait tout ce que les gens disaient dans la rue, où on pouvait sortir en hiver sans mourir de froid et où il pouvait voir sa famille en vrai, pas juste via sa webcam. Mais aucun club japonnais ne semblait avoir envie de l'engager pour ses dernières années de jeu, il attendait donc la fin de sa carrière pour revenir au pays. Il pensait à cette fin de carrière avec une peine difficilement dissimulable, le foot représentait toute sa vie, lorsque ce chapitre se clora toute sa vie changera, et ça lui faisait peur, ça le terrifiait même. Malgré ça il continuait de chercher à revenir jouer ici, il savait qu'il pouvait aussi compter sur son coach pour l'aider à chercher un club japonnais. Mais il devrait déménager, cet appartement était trop blanc, il ressemblait trop à un catalogue de déco pour être habité pour de deux semaines. Shuuya ne lui avait envoyé de message que la veille de son départ mais il lui en avait envoyé un, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Le blond n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver et aurai besoin d'aide pour rentrer avec son fauteuil. Les portes d'ici était assez étroite et inadaptée, comme tout le reste de l'appartement dans lequel il y avait une marche pour descendre ou monter dans chaque pièce.

Le châtain descendit lorsque l'interphone l'appela. Il l'aida sans faire aucune remarque ce contentant des banalités, comme si tout cela était normal et parfaitement courant. Ils eurent même un fou rire en essayant de faire passer le fauteuil à travers la porte si maladroitement que Goenji tomba ainsi que Kido, sans pour autant que l'un d'eux se fasse mal. Ils finirent par abandonner, laissant l'objet maudit dehors et préférant porter à moitié le blessé pour le poser sur le canapé.

-Merci !

-Pas la peine de remercier c'est normal ! Pis normalement on remercie en cas de réussite.

-Je suis passé à travers la porte c'est déjà ça ! Rit Shuuya.

-Tu serais pas passé il faudrait s'inquiéter !

Ils sourirent alors que Kidou se posa dans le canapé quasiment neuf, deux verres de saké sur la table basse. Ils burent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien, tranquillement avachis à leurs places. Le blond profita au maximum de ce moment de détente auquel il n'arrivait pas à goûter depuis son accident. La nuit il ne trouvait plus le sommeil, incapable de trouver une position confortable. Deux énormes cernes logeaient donc sous ses yeux et lui donnaient donc un air de mort vivant particulièrement attendrissant.

-Tu dors mal ?

-Non ça va encore. Mais merci de t'inquiéter.

-Tu dois en avoir marre que tout le monde s'inquiète toujours autour de toi ! Au faites tu restes manger ? On sera que tout les deux.

-Oui pas de soucis ! Au faite c'est quand que tu nous ramènes une jolie fille ? Ta sœur ne va pas tarder à chercher elle-même si tu ne ramènes personne.

-Je préférerais qu'elle cherche pour elle. Moi je m'en sors très bien de ce côté là ! Rit il. Être un joueur de foot mondialement reconnu est plutôt un avantage pour draguer. Mais je ne t'apprends rien là.

-Et ça marche d'autant plus avec les mecs fans, rit le blond. Surtout qu'ils n'en parlent pas après.

Il n'en parlait pas souvent, c'était un peu tabou dans sa famille et ça passait mal auprès de la plupart de ses amis. Il se taisait donc, ne ramenait aucune de ses conquêtes à son appartement et laissait croire à Endou qu'il était devenu hétéro. Parfois des remords le prenait de ne pas l'avoir dit à son meilleur ami mais il se souvenait de l'avis de ce dernier et tout disparaissait. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa sœur, Kidou et Shirou pour garder le secret.

-Tu l'as dit à Momaru ?

-Non, je lui dirais jamais, se renfrogna le blond.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-T'aimes poser les questions qui fâchent hein ?

Le châtain se leva et prépara le repas en pensant à la situation de son ami, décidément il n'avait pas de chance, et ne faisait rien pour en avoir. Lui-même était bi et ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, même si il faisait tout pour que personne ne le sache en Russie. Il soupira en se souvenant du traitement qu'avait reçut un de ses coéquipier russe en faisant son coming-out. Ce jour là il avait su que dans ce pays il ne serai que avec des femmes, et il s'y était résigné sans trop de peine.

-Et toi avec Akio ?

-On a jamais été « amoureux », ria Yuuto. C'est mon meilleur pote.

-Avec des avantages alors !

-De gros avantages, pourquoi on se priverait ?

Ils rirent de bon cœur en mangeant, pourtant la relation entre les deux stratèges du Japon durant le FFI avait souvent intrigué le blond. Ils couchaient ensemble mais ne s'étaient jamais mis véritablement ensemble, alors même qu'ils étaient fidèle l'un à l'autre. Ça rendait une relation confuse pour le monde extérieur, mais parfaitement claire pour les deux qui la possédaient, dont il avait souvent été jaloux. Autant de Akio de se faire Yuuto que de leur relation, il en aurait tant voulu une similaire avec Endou quelques années plus tard. Il avait admiré Yuuto lors du FFI aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, puis leur capitaine avait prit toute la place dans son cœur et dans sa tête, jusqu'à maintenant. La dernière phrase de Kido résonnait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas tort, pourquoi se priver de vivre ?

A l'aide de ses bras, il tira le châtain vers lui et l'embrassa sans se retenir, plaquant leurs bouches sans ménagement. Il avait besoin de ce contact brut, mais le châtain le repoussa gentiment, en riant et en souriant. Comme si c'était un geste stupide et grotesque, comme s'il ne valait rien. Le blond ria donc pour masquer son mal être. Il aurait voulu finir dans les bras du châtain, pas par amour, juste pour oublier.

-On se fait un fifa ? Proposa Kido, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il mit le jeu en route et joua avec son invité comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, pourtant il sentit que rien n'était plus pareil, il ne voulait plus tant rester que ça dans l'appartement presque inhabité du châtain. Il voulait être dans l'intérieur chaud et accueillant d'un être aimé et qui l'aimait aussi. Il rentra donc chez lui un peu plus tard, vexé, exténué et voulant juste en finir avec tout. Et l'occasion s'en présenta sous forme d'une voiture.

* * *

Voilà! j'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui dites le moi! si non, ba dites moi pourquoi que je puisse m'améliorer!

A la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonsoir tout le monde, si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous êtes au chapitre 3 et ça me fait super plaisir! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ceux: Bonne lecture

* * *

Goenji avait coupé les ponts au moment même où Kido était repartit pour la Russie. Ce dernier cherchait à avoir des nouvelles par tout les moyens, en passant par tout leurs contacts en commun mais sans avoir aucun résultat. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour le blond, Shirou et Endou le cherchaient dans tout le Japon, lui laissant des messages paniqués sans réponse. Le blond semblait avoir disparu de la surface du globe, même pour ses meilleurs amis. Kido s'en voulait d'avoir fait comme si rien n'était arrivé, de ne pas en avoir parlé au blond alors qu'il devait avouer que ce baiser volé avait agité tout ses sens et l'avait mis sans dessus dessous. Mais lui avait eu peur, pour lui, sa carrière et tout ce qu'il savait de lui même. Il avait donc mis ce baiser sur le compte d'un manque de sommeil et d'un flou dans les sentiments du blond. Cependant à présent il se sentait coupable, comme s'il avait failli à son rôle en ne mettant rien à plat, en partant un peu comme un voleur. Il ne voulait pas avoir bouleversé un peu plus une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il soupira en voyant la somptueuse créature qu'il avait ramené la veille se rhabiller, décidément être un footballeur professionnel lui permettait de ne pas avoir à chercher trop longtemps pour trouver une fille qui veut s'amuser. Mais il n'était pas aussi satisfait que d'habitude de cette liaison sans lendemain, pourtant la fille était belle et douée, ce n'était donc pas elle le problème. Il l'avait choisit pour sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux chocolat profond, mais maintenant il réalisait combien elle ressemblait dans les grandes lignes à son ami. Il soupira et alla prendre une douche froide avant de s'habiller chaudement pour affronter un hiver russe plutôt rigoureux.

-Je pourrais avoir ton numéros, on pourrait se revoir un de ses jours ? Sourit la blonde avec un regard enjôleur.

-Bien sûr, sourit il.

Il prit un morceau de papier et lui donna son numéros avec un sourire. Il ne comptait pas répondre à ses messages mais il ne voulait pas la mettre dehors en passant pour un connard, quitte à y passer plus tard.

-Je repars au Japon dans quelques jours, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions.

-Dommage pour toi, sourit elle sûre de son charme.

-Ma nation vaut même le plus joli des sourires russes.

-Si tu le dis. Bon ba sûrement à jamais, au moins je pourrais me vanter auprès de mes amies.

Elle lui tira la langue avec un large sourire et enfila ses talons hauts avant de partir, laissant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son hôte d'une nuit. Il la regarda partir en souriant faussement avant de souffler lorsque la porte fût fermée. Comme il partait, ses coéquipiers avaient décidé de lui faire faire la tournée des boîtes de la capitale en guise d'adieux. C'est sympa, drôle, prometteur en terme de filles, mais exténuant. Il allait reprendre la place de son ami blessé dans l'ancienne équipe de ce dernier, remplacer un attaquant par un milieu de terrain, il n'avait pas comprit mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Plus que trois jours et il emménagerait dans un joli appartement, plus que trois jours et il pourrait voir Haruna quand il voudrait, plus que trois jour et il reverrait Shuuya par tout les moyens et pourrait s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir prit au sérieux lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Il était heureux, et son bonheur s'intensifia lorsque son lit l'accueillit dans son ventre chaud pour une sieste bien méritée avant la sortie du soir. Pourtant il ne trouva pas le sommeil, toujours perturbé par le blond, il voulait des nouvelles, chose qu'aucun de ses amis ne pouvait lui fournir, mais son esprit de génie se réveilla d'un coup. Il prit son ordinateur portable sous le lit et chercha dans ses contacts, il trouva enfin son bonheur.

-Si une personne peut m'aider c'est elle, dit il pour lui même.

L'e-mail de Yuuka lui décrocha un sourire « princessedinazuma », il voyait bien dedans la fillette de 10 ans qui suivait tout leur match pour applaudir son grand frère. Il lui envoya un mail, lui demandant des nouvelles d'elle mais surtout de son frère. Il espéra une réponse rapide, puis se rappela des neuf heures de décalage horaire entre les deux pays. Il sombra alors, trouvant enfin le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait vu la voiture s'arrêter à sa hauteur il avait pensé à un banal passant cherchant sa route, lorsqu'il avait vu la portière s'ouvrit et l'homme lui proposant de monter il avait cru à une vulgaire blague très peu drôle, lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué le plan il crût juste qu'il hallucinait. Mais aujourd'hui il savait sa chance, on lui offrait sa vengeance contre le foot sur un plateau, sans qu'il n'ai rien à y perdre, avec de quoi oublier et un salaire. Que demander de plus parfait pour une vengeance ? Il allait faire regretter à Momaru son manque d'ouverture d'esprit, et à tous les joueurs de ce sport minable de tant l'aimer.

Il regarda à travers la baie vitrée de son nouvel appartement, ce qu'il regrettait le plus était d'avoir changé d'identité, mais d'après son supérieur, c'était obligatoire. Pourtant il aurait voulu être à visage découvert pour anéantir ce sport. Pouvoir regarder Momaru en face le jour de son apogée, lorsque l'autre toucherai le fond des abîmes, comme lui il y a peu. Ses méditations furent coupées par l'entrée de son secrétaire, un beau jeune homme de vingt ans, très fin et brun. Très beau mais surtout très, peut être trop, intelligent.

-Monsieur, le grand patron souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

-Fais le entrer et va chercher le dossier m.l.12299 après, merci.

-bien monsieur.

Il sortit en laissant la porte ouverte afin de faciliter le passage à l'homme important. Une fois l'immense homme entré, il ferma la porte, près à tout pour éviter à l'autre le moindre effort. Les deux hommes se reconnurent d'un signe de tête alors que le blond souhaita le bonjour à son invité en lui indiquant le siège de l'autre côté de son bureau. L'invité en question sourit d'une air satisfait et arrogant en prenant place.

-J'espère que votre assistant sait tenir sa langue.

-Je l'ai envoyé chercher un dossier inexistant, le temps qu'il trouve le courage de me dire qu'il ne le trouve pas nous pouvons mourir de vieillesse, rit méchamment Shuuya.

-Parfait.

Il n'ajouta rien, lançant le dernier mot plus pour lui même. Chacun laissait le silence s'installer, cette absence de mot inquiéta un peu le blond qui ne laissa pourtant rien paraître en servant deux verres de cognac. Kibayama bût distraitement.

-Tu n'es pas stupide ? Questionna l'homme.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai une affaire à te confier, elle ne concerne pas le football mais je tiens à savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

Il fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre, à la manière des riches dans les films, la scène tournait au cliché et le blond dû se retenir de sourire d'amusement. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes, se jaugeant l'un l'autre, aucun des deux ne voulait se faire avoir. Cette fameuse affaire intriguait Shuuya. De quoi pouvait bien s'occuper le cinquième secteur en dehors du football junior ? Il en était curieux mais avait peur se brûler de ailes toutes nouvellement acquises et qu'il ne contrôlait pas totalement. Jugeant le manque de réponse comme quelque chose de positif, l'homme aux cheveux rose sourit et se pencha juste assez pour créer de l'effet.

-De nombreux investisseurs viennent pour une petite soirée chez moi. Ce sont des hommes riches et importants qui ne doivent en aucun cas être déçus, j'ai bien dit en aucun cas !

-J'ai bien comprit.

-Bien, il y aura donc, il marqua une pause. Des femmes de petites vertues, beaucoup d'alcool et quelques produits illicites, tout ceci doit rester secret naturellement. Mais il me faut un homme de confiance pour profiter du bonheur de ses hommes riches et les délester de quelques milliers de yens. Sur le principe du bénévolat et de l'association naturellement ! Cette partie doit à tout prix rester légale, il ne faudrait pas qu'un enquêteur trop zélé puisse se douter de quelque chose à cause de nos comptes. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

-Parfaitement monsieur mais à quoi serviront ces fonds ?

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que l'association pouvait faire d'autant d'argent, mais au sourire mesquin de son vis-à-vis, il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais sa réponse. Pour ne rien perdre de sa contenance il finit son verre avec dignité et le remplit à nouveau, tout comme celui de l'homme.

-Soyez chez moi à 8 heures tapante, aucun retard ne sera permit pour les employés. Peu importe leur rang.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je serais là en temps et en heure.

Il boita avec sa béquille jusqu'à la porte pour raccompagner le commandant. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il était stupide, qu'il s'était lancé tête baissée dans une entreprise qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Pourtant tout le reste de son être jubilait de l'apogée de la vengeance qui approchait chaque jour un peu plus. Il voyait déjà Endou le regarder avec de grands yeux sans rien comprendre de ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

-Alors docteur House tu rentres à quelle heure ? Se moqua gentiment la sœur.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, aussi bien à minuit que pas du tout. On verra bien, mais tu éteins tout à minuit, il y a école demain !

-Oui papa.

Elle lui tira la langue en souriant et lui lança sa veste et le regarda partir en boitant. Lui stressait un peu, il prit sa voiture et arriva devant l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiqué. Beaucoup de voiture de luxe, beaucoup de talons hauts, de costumes sombres et de tenues légères, son instinct lui cria une fois de plus qu'il devait partir, qu'il n'allait rien gérer du tout. Mais il l'ignora et boita jusqu'à la bâtisse. Beaucoup de gens lui serrèrent la main, il fit bonne figure comme le lui avait recommandé le commandant, souriant aux vieux comme aux plus jeunes, tous parlaient affaires ou femmes. Il serra les dents pour ne pas exprimer son mécontentement plusieurs fois. A son plus grand malheur, plusieurs femmes le suivaient en roucoulant comme des dindes. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher si une de plus venait à lui faire des avances à peine dissimulées. Ce fût une jolie femme châtain qui fit l'avance de trop en se pendant à son bras en riant. Il lui sourit faussement et la tira dans un coin.

-Tu es entreprenant mon chaton, sourit elle.

-Je suis l'empereur sacré, certes, mais toi et tes copines vous allez me foutre la paix.

-Le grand patron nous a ordonné de répondre à tout tes ordres, on va rester collé à toi très longtemps, chuchota doucement la femme à son oreille.

Il soupira et réfléchit un moment. Que faire de femme facile qu'il ne pourrait supporter plus longtemps ? La réponse s'afficha à lui sous forme d'un regard lubrique d'un vieil homme d'affaire sur le fessier d'une rousse. Il fit signe à cette dernière de venir, ce qu'elle exécuta sans broncher, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

-Oui monsieur l'empereur sacrée ? Parodia elle.

-Soit gentille avec ce monsieur, lui dit il, et descend un peu ta jupe.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était bizarre mais haussa les épaules et obéit encore. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il imaginait comment la famille de ses filles devait avoir honte et se dit que sauver les apparences c'était toujours mieux que rien. La rousse alla roucouler ailleurs, loin de lui pour son plus grand plaisir. Il attira la châtain à lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-J'ai de l'autorité sur quelles filles ?

-Les trois blondes du fond, avec les cocktails, mais ne te fis pas trop à elles. Elles tourneront leurs vestes pour quelques yens. La rousse que tu viens d'envoyer dans les bras de l'avocat, la brune sulfureuse en rouge et la fille aux cheveux bleus foncés, elles tu peux leur faire confiance dans la limite du raisonnable. Tant que tu ne les maltraites pas trop et que tu les respectes ça devrait bien se passer. Puis il y a moi, je m'appelle Ysia, tu peux me demander absolument tout, tant que tu payes je te suis, expliqua t'elle.

-Enfin ça c'est ce que toi tu me dis, ne put il pas s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Elle rit du manque de confiance de son nouveau patron. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas confiance tout de suite, mais elle, contrairement à lui, n'était pas une débutante et elle savait comment gérer pour que tout ce passe pour le mieux. Un main s'attarda sur ses fesses, l'invitant à lâcher le blond pour la suivre.

-Désolé mon chaton mais le travail m'appelle, sourit elle. Ne refuse jamais un verre !

Elle suivit la main en faisant un clin d'œil. Il se trouva alors seul et soupira en allant voir toutes les filles indiquaient une à une. Il essayait en même temps de les envoyer vers les plus gros poissons, il retint les noms de tous au mieux. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus rester sa faible résistance à l'alcool. Il se souvint des moqueries de Shirou à propos de ce manque. Il était à peine dix heures et il devait se concentrer au maximum pour parler, tout se passait bien pour le moment mais s'il devait boire encore trois flûtes de champagnes ça changerai tout.

Ysia revint main dans la main avec celle de toute à l'heure. Elle appartenait à un homme dans la trentaine, bedonnant et … laid. Il fallait être honnête cet homme était laid, mais Ysia faisait abstraction. Elle amena l'homme à lui et lui sourit tranquillement en lui tendant un verre de saké. Il ne devait pas boire ce verre, surtout ne pas le boire. Mais il le bu sous l'insistance de l'homme. Chaque fille lui ramena au moins deux clients dans la soirée, chacun avec des dons à faire et des verres d'alcools forts pour conclure les accords. Il se demanda comment les filles pouvaient arriver à ramener des hommes aussi aveugle.

Il était maintenant plus de quatre heure du matin et il était bourré, purement et simplement. Il n'avait pas encore vomi mais s'il devait avaler un verre de plus ça allait arriver. La châtain l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dehors. Sa main fouilla la poche interne du gilet de son patron pour avoir la clef de sa voiture. Elle sourit devant la docilité d'enfant qu'affichait son patron. Le gps la guida jusqu'à son domicile ou elle découvrit des chaussures féminines qui lui firent espérer que la femme dorme.

-Shuuya ?

Une fillette sortit d'une chambre, elle était mignonne aux yeux de la prostituée, elle lui rappelait un peu elle plus jeune, fine et gracieuse mais toujours avec cette air malicieux, même lorsqu'elle a la tête dans le cul.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Un plan cul de ton...

-Frère, trancha t'elle. Shuuya est mon frère, et … Il est gay. Je vois pas trop en quoi tu peux être son plan cul.

-Tu es trop petite pour comprendre ma mignonne, retourne au lit.

Un air satisfait se peint sur son visage, alors comme ça le patron est gay ? Voilà une nouvelle intéressante. Elle pourrait en jouer plus tard, mais là elle sentait qu'il titubait malgré l'appuie. Elle l'emmena dans la chambre que lui montra la fillette avant d'aller se coucher. Elle mit l'empereur sacrée en caleçon et le mit au lit. Puis sans se poser de question, elle laissa glisser sa robe au sol avant de se glisser elle même dans le lit moelleux.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté mais j'ai eut quelques problème avec mon orientation et un sérieux syndrome de la page blanche avec l'attaque des papillons.

Cependant Guess m'a fait comprendre qu'elle apprécierai une suite et j'ai donc été voir et j'ai eu de l'inspiration donc voilà la suite de accident, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Kidou sortit de l'aéroport en profitant d'un grand bol de chaleur, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu rester en chemise dehors sans avoir peur de mourir de froid dans les vingt minutes. Haruna et Sakuma l'attendaient devant. Voir sa sœur lui faisait toujours très plaisir, la webcam ça ne vaut pas une étreinte réelle. Surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait. Sa sœur avait maintenant les deux bras autour de son cou et lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Son copain la regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, autant de tendresse pour sa copine que de joie de voir son meilleur ami. Ils se sourirent en se serrant la main avant que l'homme aux cheveux cyans ne le tire vers lui pour une étreinte plus viril. Il mit sa valise dans le coffre de son ami en parlant de tout et de rien, n'oubliant pas de remercier pour le trajet.

-Tu vas rester dans ton appartement ou tu vas en trouver un autre ?

-Je vais changer, celui-là n'est pas assez personnel, répondit il. Celui-là était bien pour des séjours courts mais si je dois vivre ici je vais en prendre un plus proche du stade et plus grand.

-Plus proche de nous aussi ! S'exclame la sœur. Pas à côté mais plus proche.

-Si ça te fait plaisir il n'y a pas de soucis.

Il n'osait pas poser les questions qui le taraudaient, beaucoup de choses se passaient sans qu'il ne le sache. Pas qu'on ne veuille pas le faire partager, mais certains détails passent inaperçus et changent tout. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant son appartement pour que le propriétaire des lieux puisse poser ses affaires.

-Vous restez pour prendre le dîner ? Propose Kidou.

-Il est 10 heure du matin vieux ! Rit Sakuma.

-Désolé, j'ai du mal avec les horaires. Mais sinon vous avez des nouvelles de Shuuya ?

-Comme tout le monde, il a disparu des radars, pas moyen d'avoir de nouvelle. Yuuka aussi a disparu, mais on va le trouver, Endou et Shirou sont pires que le FBI, plaisanta Haruna.

Ils avaient chacun leur place habituelle, mais ça changeait quand même. Il sentait un changement entre son meilleur ami et sa sœur, plus de tendresse et d'attentions entre eux. Il lui semblait aussi que le ventre de sa sœur était un peu plus arrondie qu'avant. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était son envie d'être tonton ou son habituel sens de l'observation qui influait le plus sur sa vision. Il sourit un peu plus en lisant le doute dans les regards communs des deux tourtereaux.

-C'est moi ou il se passe un truc aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, bon voilà.. Tu vas gueuler, j'avais pensé à te le dire avant ! Je te jure ! Mais on voulait te faire la surprise avec ton retour ! S'excusa Jirou.

-Je suis enceinte de 5 mois ! Cria presque Haruna en touchant son ventre.

-Ça veut dire que tu as couché avec ma sœur ? Grogna Kido d'un air mauvais parfaitement simulé.

La question posa un blanc dans le salon. Le châtain hésita un moment entre laisser planer un suspense pesant et éclater de rire. Le rouge envahit les joues de son ami. Un rouge de gêne, le même qui avait dû s'incruster sur son visage lorsque Shuuya l'avait embrassé. Il secoua un peu la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur le blanc qu'il avait posé.

-ba.. enfin … je... Depuis tout ce temps... Tu... Enfin...

Il se décida enfin à rire, un rire franc et grave qui pétrifia encore plus son beau frère. Haruna suivit son frère dans un rire beaucoup plus aigu et mignon. Son homme ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle l'enlaça tendrement en continuant à rire. Ce dernier commençait enfin à comprendre la blague de mauvais goût, il rit donc un peu pour détendre une atmosphère déjà détendue.

-Bon j'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour qu'on arrose le bébé dignement. Je vous propose de revenir demain, quand j'aurai fait des courses.

-Pas d'alcool ni de sushi pour moi ne l'oubli pas !

-Bien sur, par contre je suis le parrain, c'est non négociable ! Rit Yuuto.

-C'était pas prévu autrement, je suis fils unique tu es donc prioritaire !

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien, mais surtout du futur bébé. Yuuto était tellement heureux de la nouvelle qu'il avait oublié le blond, recalant les yeux chocolats et le trouble de ses sentiments pour profiter d'un calme bienheureux. Ils se décidèrent enfin à quitter les lieux après un déjeuner livré et succin. Il était près d'une heure de l'après midi et le châtain hésitait sérieusement entre chercher le fugitif et aller se coucher pour s'affaler et dormir comme le loir qu'il était jusqu'au lendemain. Il opta avec quelques remords pour le douillet matelas qui l'attendait depuis sa dernière visite. Une nuit pour reprendre des forces, il espérait que ce soit suffisant, même si il en doutait sérieusement.

Le réveil lui donna raison. Il se sentait vide de tout énergie, comme si cette dernière avait décrété de ne jamais revenir dans son corps. Il se doucha sans grande conviction puis alluma son ordinateur. L'énergie revint aussitôt, Yuuka lui avait répondu, au bout de quasiment quatre jours mais elle avait répondu. Le message était bref mais simple.

« Rendez vous au bar du centre ville à 17h sans faute. »

Aucune réponse à ses questions, aucune autre question. Même pas pour savoir comment il allait, mais quelque part il s'en fichait. Si elle venait il les aurait ses réponses, dans ce cas tout lui allait. Il était presque midi. Il chercha un appartement en attendant de rejoindre la petite sœur de son ami. Il ne tenait plus en place, ça n'était pas dans sa nature mais l'excitation le tenait. À tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'aller sur le lieu du rendez vous avec de l'avance, Yuuka n'y était pas mais il commanda deux boissons avant de patienter.

La jeune fille arriva à l'heure et lui fit la bise avant de s'asseoir. Elle avait bien grandit en quelques semaines, pas physiquement mais mentalement, et ça se répercutait sur elle. Ses traits s'étaient un peu tirés pour devenir ceux d'une femme plus âgée.

-Désolé de pas t'avoir tout dit par e-mail mais j'avais envie de te voir. Et merci pour le coca.

-De rien c'est normal. Tu vas répondre à mes questions, je te dois bien à boire. Mais d'abord comment vas tu ?

-Plutôt pas mal. Le collège quoi ! Tu y a été avant moi tu connais tout ce bordel, rit Yuuka.

-Et du côté familial ? Tenta subtilement Kidou.

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma automatiquement, elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle joua distraitement avec sa paille, comme si elle cherchait à retarder la réponse.

-Mon père bosse toujours autant, pis Shuuya c'est Shuuya. Je le baby-sitte en lui faisant croire que c'est lui le grand.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Proposa le footballeur.

-Je suis grande, je me gère seule, tout comme ma famille.

-Tu as 15 ans, tu en parais 17 mais dans aucun des deux cas tu ne peux être considérée comme grande et encore moins comme majeur. Si Shuuya t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs tu as juste à m'appeler et je vais lui passer un savon. Il comprendra rien à sa vie et arrêtera. Tu aurais dû répondre à Endou s'il était si insupportable.

-Endou est un enfoiré. Et je t'arrêtes tout de suite, Shirou est trop du côté d'Endou pour que je lui réponde. Je t'aies répondu uniquement parce que tu es le seul après qui Shuuya en a pas.

Ma première phrase avait été craché avec une violence inouïe pour un corps aussi frêle. Elle semblait vraiment lui en vouloir, comme si c'était à elle qu'il avait fait du mal. Kido se demanda un instant si elle aussi ne croyait pas un peu en une histoire entre son frère et le « meilleur ami » de ce dernier. Elle massacra la tranche de citron au fond de son verre. Furieuse contre elle même d'en avoir trop dit et trop montré. Elle savait qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'intelligent. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pouvait ou voulait révéler ou non.

-Shuuya va pas tarder à venir me chercher. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller et de ne pas dire qu'on s'est parlé. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aimerait que je te parle dans son dos, fuit elle.

-D'accord.

Le plus âgé écrivit son numéros de téléphone sur une carte qu'il trouva dans la poche de son jean. Il le lui tendit ensuite, elle accepta sans rien dire alors même que ses pensées fusaient à toutes vitesses. Yuuka se surprit à la trouver beau, cet homme bien trop vieux pour elle qui lui tendait son numéros avec cet air de dire que « Appelles moi au moindre problème. ».

-Au revoir et encore merci.

La voiture de son frère venait de se garer au bout de la rue, alors elle prit congé et monta dedans. Ça n'était pas Shuuya, il n'avait plus le temps il devait donc délégué ce qui lui paraissait le moins important. Elle regrettait juste que se soit elle le moins important. Elle fit un dernier salut à l'adulte et fixa le paysage jusqu'à la maison où elle savait qu'elle serait seule jusqu'à minuit, voire pour toute la soirée.

Les soirées s'enchaînaient, toutes semblables. Yuuka se sentait seule voyant de moins en moins son frère à chaque semaine, il ne rentrait maintenant plus avant minuit. Il rentrait ivre, parfois drogué, avec cette fille étrange qui sentait le parfum de luxe.

Ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il était 23 heure et un mauvais pressentiment la tenait. Elle n'aurait pas pus dire pourquoi mais ça lui serrait le cœur, horriblement. Elle ne voulait plus rester seule mais il était trop tard pour appeler ses copines. Elle passa en revue chaque numéros de son téléphone et tomba finalement sur celui de Kidou. Elle lui avait parlé vite fait depuis qu'il lui avait passé son numéro deux mois auparavant. Elle hésita un long moment mais se décida assez vite en entendant des bruits étranges dans la rue. Son doigt pressa le téléphone vert.

-Allô ?

La voix était ensommeillée. Elle l'avait réveillé et s'en voulait pour ça mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour.

-Oui c'est Yuuka. Je... Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais...

-ça va pas ? S'inquiéta l'homme au bout du fil.

-Shuuya est toujours pas rentré et j'ai un peu peur toute seule à la maison... Je suis vraiment désolée je te jure. Mais.. T'embête pas, rendors toi.

-Donne moi ton adresse j'arrive le plus vite possible. Par contre je te préviens tout de suite c'est un peu le bordel chez moi je suis en déménagement.

Elle sentait son cœur se secouer, quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour elle. Enfin. Elle donna l'adresse très vite, elle entendait l'autre s'habiller en lui parlant. Il raccrocha peu après puisqu'il ne pouvait pas conduire et téléphoner en même temps. Elle prépara alors ses affaires, elle était excitée c'était indéniable. Le quart d'heure entre le départ de Kidou de chez lui et son arrivée chez elle lui parut très long mais elle en profita pour se remaquiller, alors même qu'elle était simplement vêtue d'un short en coton et d'un débardeur. Une voiture se gara dans l'allée, c'était celle de Kidou alors elle mit un manteau et descendit rapidement, oubliant de laisser un mot pour son frère. Après tout il n'y ferait même pas attention.

Quelques heures plus tard Ysia et Shuuya rentrèrent. Le blond était très éméché mais il passa quand même par la chambre de sa petite sœur. Il lança un regard bienveillant mais fatigué et alcoolisé. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle manquait et Ysia ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle attrapa sa chemise et le tira vers la chambre. Les démarches étaient titubantes mais menaient à l'endroit désiré. Le lit reçut deux corps, Shuuya était complètement passif, laissant Ysia le mettre en caleçon et le mettre au lit sans rien dire. La prostitué se leva et abandonna ses talons hauts à côté de la porte avant d'aller à son tour voir dans la chambre d'adolescente. Elle remarqua qu'il manquait la propriétaire mais ne s'inquiéta pas. À son âge elle faisait très souvent le mur, il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse. Alors elle alla se coucher.

Un horrible mal de tête assaillit le blond à son réveil, ça lui arrivait maintenant très régulièrement de boire mais ça passait toujours aussi mal. Il regarda l'heure : 11h 30.

-Bien dormi patron ?

Un marmonnement lui répondit. Elle sourit et posa un verre avec de l'aspirine à côté du réveil. Une fois le médicament avalé le blond se sentit un peu mieux mais il se recoucha.

-Tu sais où Yuuka a dormit cette nuit ? Questionna Ysia.

-son lit, grogna le blond.

-Si je te pose la question c'est que ça n'est pas le cas. Hier soir elle n'y était pas, elle a dû faire le mur mais ce matin son lycée a appelé. Elle a séché les cours. Je pense qu'il y a un homme derrière tout ça, s'exclama Ysia très heureuse.

Shuuya se releva d'un coup, oubliant totalement son mal de crâne. Il appela sa sœur mais le téléphone ne répondit pas. Il lança donc son téléphone dans un mouvement d'humeur. Il réfléchit du mieux qu'il put pour trouver où sa sœur avait pû aller mais il ne parvint pas à trouver. Pendant ce temps, la blonde avait ramassé le téléphone et appelé quelqu'un. Elle s'amusait à voir son patron s'énerver tout seul contre lui même.

-Elle est dans un appartement des beaux quartiers.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai demandé à un gars de chez nous de tracer son portable, sourit Ysia. Habille toi on va la chercher et tu pourras lui passer un savon.

L'homme s'exécuta en enfilant rapidement ses habits de la veille. Les boutons de sa chemise étaient mal attachés mais il s'en fichait. À peine quelques minutes plus tard il était dans sa voiture en route vers l'appartement du potentiel petit ami de sa sœur. L'endroit était vraiment bien située, sûrement un fils à papa. Il toqua, un homme adulte lui ouvrit. Une rage sourde le prit face à cet homme trop vieux pour sa sœur, il le plaqua au mur.

-Shuuya arrête ! Hurlèrent Kidou et Yuuka en même temps.

L'agresseur regarda et reconnut enfin sa victime. Il n'en revint pas. Il redoubla de fureur, plaquant une nouvelle fois et avec plus de vigueur l'homme contre le mur. La collégienne n'osait pas bouger, effarée et morte de honte et de peur. Kidou ne bougeait plus, il se laissait aller sous la colère de son ami et Ysia ne bougeait pas.

-Comment tu as pûs oser te taper ma sœur !? Hurla le blond.

-On a rien fait ! Arrête ! Il est juste passé me prendre hier.

-Ah oui et pourquoi !?

Il avait relâché la prise sur les épaules de son ami et regardait sa sœur avec des yeux déments. Il était perdu et en colère, un mauvais mélange avec en point final un reste de gueule de bois. Son cerveau allait exploser de fatigue et de trop plein divers et variés mais il savait. Il savait que tout au fond il était également un peu jaloux à l'idée que sa sœur ait pu avoir un homme que lui n'a pas pu avoir. Une fois de plus.

-Hier je me sentais seule et pas très bien. Vu que tu n'es jamais là et qu'à 23 heure passé j'ai pas beaucoup de copine qui pourraient se déplacer j'ai appelé Kidou pour qu'il vienne me chercher. En tout bien tout honneur, j'ai dormi dans la chambre d'ami.

-J'ai pas pensé qu'elle aurait pu ne pas te prévenir, soupira l'hôte. Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes mais elle m'a appelé et... Il était tard, je voulais rendre service et j'ai pas trop réfléchi. Je suis désolé.

Le blond lâcha totalement sa victime et s'adossa au mur pour le fixer, un peu perdu. Il regarda autour de lui. Les cartons étaient toujours posés ça et là, attendant sagement qu'on veuille bien les vider et les jeter. La cuisine ouverte avait été aménagée, tout comme une partie du salon.

-Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?

-Deux semaines, répondit Kidou. Sinon pour parler tu préférerais pas entrer et prendre un café ?

Ysia et son patron entrèrent et s'assirent sur les tabourets. Le maître des lieux prépara un petit déjeuner, ça n'était pas très bon, ni prévu, mais il allait avoir des informations sur son ami, alors il espérait que ça aille. Tout ça l'intriguait, en particulier la fille. Qui était cette blonde ? Pire encore, qu'avait Shuuya pour avoir de tels yeux ? Une partie de lui savait, l'autre lui disait qu'il devrait être plus optimiste. Il servit trois café et un thé pour la plus jeune, ainsi que des gâteaux. Yuuka était retournée dans la chambre d'ami sous le regard courroucé de son frère qui ne décolérait pas.

-Va la voir, soupira Kidou.

Le blond lui fit un signe de tête de reconnaissance et rejoignit sa petite sœur d'un pas peu assuré, laissant la blonde et son ami ensemble.

-Tu es qui au juste ? Questionna Ysia.

-Un ami d'enfance de Shuuya et toi ?

-Sa petite amie.

Kidou la fixa avec un sourire qui disait tout, il savait que c'était faux. La prostitué se rendit vite compte que son mensonge avait échoué mais n'en dit pas plus. L'homme en face d'elle inspirait confiance certes, mais ça n'était pas à elle de tout lui révéler. Elle parla foot. Des années de prostitution lui avait appris à faire la discussion dans n'importe quelle situation. Le ton montait dans la salle voisine.

-Shuuya est un peu à cran on dirait, rit discrètement la femme.

-ça serait plutôt à elle de crier. Elle est trop jeune pour rester seule le soir et encore moins tout les soir. Â son âge tu aurais aimé rester seule aussi souvent ?

Elle n'osa rien dire. À l'age de Yuuka elle faisait déjà son travail. Elle bût une gorgée et tenta de comprendre ce que disait son patron. De l'allemand, elle laissa tomber aussitôt. L'ambiance était étrange, cet homme là mettait mal-à-l'aise, elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il ne fallait pas pour elle que son patron soit trop avec ce type.

* * *

Voilà, après six longs mois une suite qui je l'espère, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur tout ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les gens!

J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre va vous plaire

Guest: Alors déjà je suis amoureuse de ton dernier commentaire sur l'attaque des papillons il est juste adorable et ensuite je sors le prénom Ysia d'un site pour future maman ( non non c'est pas ridicule) et je l'ai utilisée sur une de mes toutes premières fics mais ça m'étonnerais que tu connaisses donc je ne sais pas d'où tu le connais

Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Les jours passèrent, Shuuya avait réellement fait un effort pour passer plus de temps avec sa petite sœur. Une soirée par semaine à la maison, cinq repas à la maison et parfois il l'aidait même à faire ses devoirs, et ça suffisait. Ysia passait tout son temps à la maison, agissant comme une femme au foyer, repas, lessive, ménage et devoir. Elle se rendait indispensable, toujours. Les gens du quartier pensaient même qu'ils étaient en couple, la voisine du dessus demandait même à quand les enfants. Cependant chaque jours la blonde y croyait un peu plus, à cette place, à cette famille.

Cet après midi allait se jouer le match d'ouverture du tournoi, Shuuya était plus excité qu'un enfant le jour de Noël. Il se coiffait en se tenant appuyé sur le lavabo, sa jambe ne lui permettait plus de se tenir debout sans appuis trop longtemps.

-Tu es prêt à le voir ? Tenta t'elle.

-Je sais pas. J'ai envie de lui faire du mal mais j'ai peur de pas y aller assez fort et qu'au final j'ai fait tout ça pour rien.

-Tu vas prendre le contrôle total sur le foot et imposer les scores. Si ce que tu m'as dit de lui et vrai je pense que tu vas frapper très fort dans son pauvre petit cœur, ajouta Ysia d'un air pathétique grotesque.

Yuuka écoutait la discussion depuis le salon. Ça lui faisait un peu mal d'entendre son frère être aussi amer et cruel avec un homme qu'il avait tant aimé tant d'année. De plus ça semblait tourner à l'obsession, il ne parlait que de ça et Ysia entretenait cette obsession. Elle l'énervait profondément pour ça, même lorsqu'elle parvenait à le concentrer sur autre chose Ysia tentait désespérément de relancer ce sujet. Cet après midi elle était conviée avec son frère mais elle n'y allait que pour voir certains de ses amis d'écoles. Beaucoup jouait au foot pour le cinquième secteur mais ils étaient tous obsédés par leurs statistiques, certains loupaient même les cours pour s'entraîner. Le foot avait toujours eut un effet qu'elle ne comprenait pas sur les hommes.

-Yuuka !

Elle releva enfin la tête vers son frère méconnaissable.

-AH ba enfin ! Ça va faire trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu es prête à partir ? On ne doit surtout pas être en retard pour l'ouverture. De la part de l'empereur sacré ça ne le ferai pas.

-Tu vas y aller comme ça ?

-Tu n'aimes pas le look que j'ai fais adopter à ton frère ? Questionna Ysia légèrement vexée.

La plus jeune haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en fichait mais au fond voir son frère en costume bordeaux lui semblait déjà un peu étrange, mais les mèches bleues sur cheveux lisses c'était vraiment trop pour elle. Ysia sembla tout de suite plus heureuse de la réponse.

Sur place, les équipes s'activaient déjà pour être présentable et faire honneur à leurs écoles. Après tout c'était à présent la seule façon qu'ils avaient pour le faire. C'est dans cette agitation que Yuuka alla se perdre après que son frère l'ai congédié. Elle vit certains gars de l'équipe de la royal académie, ils étaient stressés, totalement dans une sorte de léthargie angoissée. Ils faisaient peur, elle avait presque peur pour eux, ils avaient des yeux de fou et des teints de malade. Le coach, un homme grand et pas franchement rassurant, la surprit à fixer son équipe et lui ferma la porte au nez, comme s'il cherchait à cacher un secret. Elle n'aimait pas ça et se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son frère. Cependant en s'approchant des autres vestiaires elle comprit que cet ambiance était partout. Une ambiance lourde de secret et de mal-être, rien de sain.

-Si on s'améliore pas on va se faire virer de l'équipe et on pourra dire adieu à Yokohama ou Toritsu.

-Oui mais si nos moyennes baissent encore on perd à la fois nos places pour l'année prochaine et notre place dans l'équipe de foot.

Il s'agissait de deux joueurs de Kirkwood, elle ne le connaissait que de vus mais pourtant ils lui faisaient de la peine. Elle avait de la chance sur ce point, Shuuya ne lui demandait pas l'impossible mais ça n'était pas le cas pour eux. Ils devaient à la fois gérer le sport et les études. Elle se demandait si c'était réellement possible de tout faire. Les deux joueurs continuaient de parler de solution, en cherchant de plus ou moins légales et de plus ou moins risqués. Ils parlaient drogues, ça lui faisait un peu peur ce qu'elle entendait .

-Yuuka ? Que fais tu ici ?

Les deux joueurs partirent vite, espérant que les deux autres ne les aient ni entendu ni reconnu. L'espionne maudit intérieurement la voix bien connu et son propriétaire. Marc la prit dans ses bras et la serra comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme si elle était sa petite sœur à lui aussi. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux juste pour l'énerver et lui sourit comme toujours.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens encourager l'équipe de mon lycée ! Et toi ?

-Tu me connais, dès qu'il est question de football je suis dans le coin. En plus je pense à entraîner l'équipe de Raimon en tant qu'assistant coach donc je suis venu parler à Travis.

Elle lui sourit, juste désireuse de s'éloigner de cet homme qui perturbe autant son frère. Mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il lui prit le bras et la tira dans un coin.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes volatilisés comme ça avec Shuuya ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous, on aurait dit que vous aviez totalement disparu, comme des morts.

Il y avait une sincère inquiétude dans la voix d'Endou. Des remords prirent Yuuka lorsqu'elle pensa à la désillusion qu'il allait vivre d'ici quelques minutes. Mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules sans rien ajouter pour toute justification. Ça ne suffit pas.

-Sérieusement Yuuka, ton frère avait besoin de soutien et... et il a juste disparu dans la nature sans prévenir personne. On a cherché à vous retrouver mais c'était limite impossible. Écoute si tu ne veux pas me parler je l'accepte même si je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Mais lorsque tu verras ton frère s'il te plaît, dit lui de m'appeler dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Elle hocha la tête et partit sans se retourner, ne pouvant pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Elle se sentait un peu coupable, et perdue. Son ressentiment contre lui était fort mais elle ne savait pas s'il méritait ce qui allait suivre. Elle alla s'asseoir dans les gradins, voulant juste que cette journée s'arrête au plus vite alors qu'il n'était que midi.

Dans son bureau à vue panoramique Shuuya regardait les gradins se remplir de parents, d'amis ou tout simplement d'adorateur du football. Une sensation de pouvoir immense coulait dans ses veines et ça le grisait. Tout comme le verre de whisky qu'il venait de boire. Ysia était au fond, assise sur la table des rafraîchissements, le contemplant. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme tout juste sortie de l'hôpital dont elle avait hérité quelques mois auparavant, il était maintenant fort et puissant. Les fragilités étaient comblées, les forces étaient maintenant démultipliées, tout pour en faire un leader charismatique.

-Savoures bien ta victoire mon beau. Demain on reprend un rythme de sortie normal, se moqua t'elle gentiment.

-Tu devras te séparer de moi un peu Ysia, et bosser seule. Yuuka a encore besoin de moi à la maison, je ne peux plus la laisser seule tout les soirs.

-Tu as qu'à la filer à ton père si tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule, râla Ysia par pur égoïsme.

Un regard froid la fit taire. Shuuya s'avança jusqu'à elle, très près.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer. Yuuka est une priorité pour moi, jamais je ne me débarrasserais d'elle comme ça. Encore moins pour la laisser chez mon père.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son chef qui se tourna aussitôt vers la blonde. Cette dernière comprit et sortit sans rien demander. Kibayama lui tendit une clef usb.

-Ne la perd pas et tu travailleras sur les dossiers pour le mois prochain. On doit faire un peu de ménage dans nos entraîneurs, qu'ils soient plus obéissant, moins regardant sur nous mais plus sur la santé de leurs joueurs, expliqua le chef.

-Pas de soucis je le ferais pour le mois prochain sans soucis.

-Ton discours est prêt ?

Shuuya sourit et hocha la tête. Ça suffit à son supérieur qui partit peu après pour se mettre dans les tribunes d'honneurs. La musique retentit, des joueurs s'avançaient en groupe, par équipe, le capitaine tenant un drapeau représentant leur école.

Le défilé fût long, très long. Une trentaine d'équipe c'est très long à passer en particulier lorsque deux présentateurs sont chargés de faire des commentaires. Certains de ses derniers étaient d'ailleurs mal placés aux yeux du blond qui pensa un instant à les virer, mais finalement il se contenta de convoquer son assistant. Ce dernier arriva vite, cherchant à ne pas contrarier son patron qu'il pensait cruel.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Va faire comprendre à nos deux amis que s'ils continuent à faire ce genre de commentaire, ça pourrait leur nuire par la suite, ordonna l'empereur sacrée.

L'assistant acquiesça et partit rapidement exécuter les ordres, laissant Shuuya seul. Ce dernier s'avança sur le balcon spécialement aménager pour qu'il puisse faire son discours. Un micro se tenait au milieu de la rambarde, bien à la vue de tous. Il s'avança avec un stress de plus en plus prenant et une confiance en lui qui s'en aller à une vitesse phénoménale. Il redressa les épaules, repositionna sa mèche et parla ?

-Mes chers amis fans de football. Nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui pour fêter ce noble sport ainsi que ce championnat qui déterminera quelle est l'équipe qui y joue le mieux cette année. Pour se faire nous allons déterminer des poules et des matchs. Les gagnants passeront à l'étape du dessus, les perdants seront disqualifiés, aucune exception ne sera faite.

Il marqua une pause et lança un regard lourd de sens sur les joueurs pour appuyer ses dires. Un silence respectueux tenait le stade.

-Chaque victoire apportera satisfaction et honneur à votre établissement, une défaite au premier tour aura de très mauvaises répercutions sur le prestige de votre école. En effet, depuis que notre pays a eut la chance immense de remporter le FFI il y a déjà quelques années, les résultats footballistiques d'un collège a de fortes répercutions sur sa cote. Il est donc de votre devoir de bien jouer pour ainsi faire respecter votre école à travers le pays.

Les joueurs fixaient droit devant eux pour les plus résistants, le sol pour les plus faibles. Les plus jeunes regardaient partout autour d'eux d'un air ébahis ou juste mal-à-l'aise. À travers eux ils se revoyaient plus jeune lorsque lui et ses équipes étaient à leur place. Le premier s'était Kidou, droit, fier, sûr de lui. Le second c'est Kabeyama, assez doué pour être titulaire dans une équipe mais pas suffisament pour avoir la confiance en soi qui va avec cet honneur. Celui avec l'air ébahis pouvait être comme Kazemaru, doué, sûr d'eux mais impressionnable par leur manque d'expérience. Le tout dernier c'était lui à ses débuts : incapable de fixer un point à la manière de Yuuto. Il en était tout simplement incapable, comme à chaque fois qu'il vivait une expérience nouvelle.

-Sur ces paroles peu rassurantes pour lesquelles je m'excuse, je vous souhaite plein de réussite et de bon match. Même si nous, les joueurs de foot, nous savons que les résultats ne sont déterminés que par un heureux hasard.

Il salua la foule d'un geste mesuré et partit sous les acclamations. Il se sentait fort et puissant, plus que jamais auparavant. On toqua à la grande porte, il donna l'ordre d'entrée s'attendant à voir Ysia, son chef ou son assistant entrer pour le féliciter. Au lieu de ça se fut Yuuka qui lui sauta au cou et le serra de toutes ses forces. Derrière elle se tenait Endo.

-Tu as été parfait, on aurait dit que tu avais fais ça toute ta vie, le félicita sa sœur.

Endo, qui jusque là était resté en retrait, s'avança vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras, mettant en même temps un coup de pied dans la canne, obligeant le blond à s'appuyer sur lui pour tenir debout. Shuuya ne savait pas s'il devait apprécier ou écourter cette étreinte, il l'avait voulut si longtemps, il avait tant cherché ce contact fort mais d'un autre côté il éprouvait toujours une rage sourde et violente contre cet homme qu'il aimait tant. La petite sœur décida pour lui, elle lui redonna sa canne et poussa gentiment le châtain loin de son frère.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu remarches bien et que tu soit resté aussi proche du milieu du foot, s'enthousiasma Mamoru. Tu aurais pas dû disparaître comme ça. On s'est tous super inquiété, surtout Yuuto et moi. Ça te dit pas qu'on se fasse une soirée tout les trois comme au bon vieux temps ? On se fait ça chez nous. Enfin chez moi maintenant mais vous pouvez revenir si vous voulez. Vous me manquez souvent.

-D'accord.

La collégienne soupira fort, désabuser par la stupidité de son frère. Parfois elle se demandait s'il ne s'était pas prit le tacle fatidique dans la tête. À ce moment précis, le principal concerné se posait également la question. Il avait juste voulut que l'autre se taise, qu'il la ferme et que ce monologue s'arrête. Ça avait fonctionné mais finalement le prix lui semblait bien trop élevé. Il avait tant de fois rêvé de cette confrontation, de faire mal moralement à cet enfoiré qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Pourquoi maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion ça ne se passait pas comme il le voulait ? Pourquoi plus rien ne tenait la route dans sa tête face à lui ?

Ces questions l'occupèrent jusqu'au soir, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans son ancien appartement après avoir congédier Ysia pour qu'elle aille seule à la grande fête du cinquième secteur. Il espérait que Yuuto soit déjà arrivé, que comme toujours il serve de garde fou pour que rien ne dérape de façon trop catastrophique. Manque de chance ça ne fut pas le cas. Endou lui ouvrit et le serra de toutes ses forces, manquant de lui broyer les côtes. Mais il aimait ça. Il aimait tant sentir la poigne forte de son ami autour de lui. Cette poigne il n'y avait pas eût droit que très rarement, pour les grandes victoires du foot. De plus Momaru ne semblait pas avoir envie de le lâcher.

-Tu m'as manqué mon vieux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, alors la blond passa ses bras autour de lui et lui rendit son étreinte aussi fort qu'il pût. Endou aussi resserra. Tout se réveilla en lui, les sentiments enfouis et tant maudits. Son cœur s'emballa, battant à lui en perforer les poumons. Il ne réfléchissait plus réellement, voir plus du tout. Alors il fit ce que son cœur lui hurlait de faire depuis ses quatorze ans. Il l'embrassa. Enfin, il plaqua sans douceur ses lèvres sur celles tant convoitées.

Dans ses rêves la langue de Endou venait jouer avec la sienne, mais dans la réalité son coccyx toucha le sol à peine 20 secondes plus tard. Son amour de jeunesse le regarder d'en haut, le regard dégoûté et la main essuyant sa bouche. Il avait mal. Mal au cœur, au corps et à l'âme. Au cœur à cause du rejet, au corps à cause de la chute mais surtout à l'âme à cause du regard dégoûté que posait l'autre homme sur lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous !? C'est dégueulasse ! Cria Endou.

Il était estomaqué, outré. S'en était trop pour lui. Tout son être se révoltait contre cet acte. Tout ce qu'il pensait à propos de son ami s'effondrait. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard de ce dernier, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du blond qui ne pouvait même pas se relever. Sa jambe l'en empêchait, tout comme son bassin. L'impuissance était un sentiment destructeur. Personne n'osait bouger, comme si un crime avait été commis.

Kidou arriva peu après. Il soupira en entendant les sanglots et se dépêcha de monter. Il avait un peu de retard et l'apocalypse se produisait. Sérieusement ? Il vit son ami au sol et Endou qui criait des phrases sans sens.

-WOOO ! Cria Kidou. Il se passe quoi ?

-Il m'a embrassé !

-Et ?

-C'est dégueulasse ! On est des gars !

Kidou cligna des yeux, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que venait de dire son ancien capitaine. Puis il comprit qu'il avait bien entendu. Une rage sourde le prit. Il aida le blessé à se relever, tant bien que mal et lui donna la canne avant de regarder Endou droit dans les yeux.

-Sache qu'il n'y a rien de dégoûtant à embrasser un autre homme. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça c'est tout simplement que tu n'as évolué depuis tes treize ans.

-Tu vas me faire croire que ça ne te dégoûterai pas !?

-Je couche avec Akio depuis des années. Alors, non, embrasser un homme ne me gêne absolument pas, cracha Kidou avant de partir en soutenant un Shuuya grimaçant de douleur.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kidou, ce dernier savait que la colère venait de lui faire dire la phrase de trop. Il se demandait si son ami allait tenir sa langue et comment se passerait les choses si le monde du foot le savait. À côté de lui il y avait le blond qui avait occupé au moins un tiers de ses pensées depuis des mois. Lui pensait à ce qu'il venait de faire, il en avait marre, plus que tout de lui mais aussi d'être aussi dépendant de ses sentiments. Il voulait pouvoir être un con, pourvoir jouer avec les sentiments des autres sans endommager les siens.

* * *

Bon ba j'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos pronostiques pour le prochains chapitres ainsi que votre avis sur celui là ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour les gens

Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Kidou se réveilla, courbaturé, vide de toute énergie mais avant tout serein, comme après une bonne séance de sport ou une victoire finale qui marque la fin d'un stress permanent. À côté de lui dormait un bel homme avec des cheveux en bataille. Shuuya avait dormi dans son lit, contre lui et ils avaient apprécié ça. Pourtant Kidou sentait que Shuuya allait mal, que tout n'était pas dit mais il avait servi d'éponge hier. Il avait toujours fait ça, que ce soit pour Akio, pour Shuuya, pour sa sœur. Il avait les épaules larges, un mental d'acier et une bonne capacité d 'écoute. Ça contre-balançait avec le fait qu'il n'ait jamais les bons mots aux bon moment.

Le blond bougea un peu et replaça ses cheveux pour dégager son visage. Il posa ses yeux marrons sur le torse pâle de son ami. Ce dernier passa une main calme les cheveux pour les démêler. Un geste calme et rassurant pour l'autre, jamais on n'avait ça pour lui, il n'avait jamais eu personne qui tenait sérieusement à lui dans sa vie. Même s'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, il y avait de la tendresse et c'est tout ce qu'il recherchait.

-T'as faim ?

-Mouais vite fait, grogna le blond.

Kidou sourit et rabattu la couette sur l'homme à côté de lui avant de se lever pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Cafés, milkshakes protéinés et tartines, il espérait que ça irait au blond. Lorsqu'il revint il trouva son ami profondément endormi. Il était adorable endormi, on ne pouvait pas avoir envie de le réveiller alors il grignota vite fait et partit faire son jogging tant qu'il en avait le temps.

Il rentra encore plus lessivé qu'en partant mais au moins il avait fait une partie de son programme de la journée. Il trouva Shuuya devant les infos en train de faire la vaisselle.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Merci pour le petit déjeuner et pour hier soir. Pour tout en faite.

Il avait un air las mais la gratitude se lisait dans ses yeux et son sourire.

-Je vais te laisser t'en fais pas.

-Comme tu veux.

Shuuya baissa les yeux et finit d'essuyer le bol avant d'aller prendre sa veste. Kido se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus il n'avait pas eut les bons mots, et qu'il avait blessé l'autre. Alors il lui sourit.

-Je suppose que tu veux aller voir ta sœur ? Tenta t'il. Mais dès que t'as envie tu reviens y'a pas de souci.

-J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, être empereur sacré c'est pas de tout repos, plaisanta le blond.

Il partit rapidement, sans se retourner mais en remerciant une dernière fois son ami de l'avoir hébergé et soutenu. Il appela Ysia pour qu'elle vienne le chercher, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. La veille avait été dure pour elle aussi, elle avait angoissé de longues heures sur ce que son patron pouvait bien faire. Alors quand elle sût qu'elle devait aller le chercher chez l'autre homme, un pique de stress monta en elle. Qu'avait il foutu pour se retrouver là ? Il ouvrit la portière et se glissa maladroitement sur le siège.

-Pourquoi tu n'es plus chez Endou ?

-Ta gueule.

C'était tranché et elle l'avait mal pris. Alors elle ne dit rien sur le retour, pas même ce qu'elle avait appris la veille, alors même que ça aurait pu intéresser et le mettre de bonne humeur. À l'appartement Yuuka lui sourit et se moqua.

-Tu as une tête de zombie frais. Qu'est ce que tu as foutu hier ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Elle tu ne lui dis pas « ta gueule », cracha Ysia. Pourtant c'est moi qui suis venue te chercher ce matin et qui t'aide tout le temps.

-Oui mais tu es sous mes ordres, je te payes pour ça ! Yuuka est ma petite sœur sur laquelle je dois veiller. Voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas de « ta gueule », expliqua Shuya, las.

Ysia le fixa, l'œil mauvais. Une partie de ses illusions venaient de se faire abattre de sang froid. Elle se sentait conne et trahit.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je pose ma journée j'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'un éclopé.

Elle prit son portable et sortit d'un pas rageur. Un certain blanc de malaise resta mais le frère et la sœur ne lui coururent pas après. Ils voulaient un peu profiter l'un de l'autre, mais surtout la sœur voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé la veille.

-Je sais que c'est pas mes affaires mais … Y'a eu quoi hier soir ?

-Je me suis pris un vent par l'autre et j'ai dormi avec Kido, résuma Shuuya las.

Il ne le sentait pas, vraiment pas. Et il en avait marre, beaucoup. De tout, de la vie, de ces paparazzis à la con. Il y a trois jours un article était paru dans un magazine sportif. « Lorsque deux champions sont plus qu'ami » Une photo de lui et Shuuya, bras dessus bras dessous lors de leur dernière victoire dans l'équipe de leur lycée, et tout un tas de rumeurs était parti.

-Je ne savais pas toi et Shuuya étiez en couple, ria Haruna assise sur un tabouret.

-Moi non plus je te rassure, soupira Kidou.

Lorsque la semaine dernière la nouvelle de l'homosexualité de Shuuya s'était ébruité ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Mais lorsque la veille on lui avait prêté une relation plus qu'amical avec le blond ça avait fait implosé sa vie.

-Les gens n'ont vraiment que ça à faire de s'occuper de vos vies ? Questionna Haruna.

-Faut croire que oui. Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est que c'est totalement faux. D'accord je suis allé le voir après l'article pour savoir si c'était voulu et s'il le vivait bien mais ça ne fait pas de moi son amant. Puis « une source proche des deux joueurs » ? Sérieusement à part Endou qui nous a vu partir ensemble après sa soirée raté je ne vois pas qui...

Il y eut un blanc, Kidou ne savait pas s'ils faisaient des conclusions hâtives, mais il ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pus savoir ou du moins croire savoir de telles bêtises. Haruna elle en était persuadée et était furieuse après le capitaine. Pour qui il se prenait à se mêler de la vie privée de ses amis et surtout d'en faire part dans la presse ? Ça lui paraissait ridicule et presque mesquin si ça n'avait pas été Endou. Voyant sa femme commençait à s'énerver toute seule, Jirou lui retira le journal des mains et fit semblant de le lire.

-Faut laisser couler et pas réagir. Ça va se tasser et le prochain scandale fera oublier ses conneries. En espérant qu'il se dépêche à se produire, rit il.

-J'espère aussi mais bref parlons d'autre chose ! Vous avez choisit les prénoms ?

-Toujours pas, môsieur n'aime pas mes propositions, râla Haruna.

-Nous n'appellerons pas notre gosse Pierre-Antonie et encore moins Marie-Madeleine.

Kidou ne passa pas loin du fou rire. Sa sœur avait vraiment des goûts ignobles en matière de prénom.

-Hommage à Sabaca le poisson rouge, rigola Kidou. Haruna, tu es une femme formidable, bourrée de qualité et je t'adore. Mais, pitié pour mon neveu, laisse Jirou choisir son prénom.

Il la ménageait, autant qu'il pouvait, mais là il y avait cas de force majeur. En plus d'être imprononçable dans ce pays, les deux prénoms incriminés sonnaient de manière étrange. Haruna se renfrogna et lança deux regards énervés autour d'elle.

-Je veux qu'il ou elle ait un prénom européen ! Exigea la femme.

-Tu as trouvé quoi ? Demanda la futur parrain.

-Elsa ou Elser, je trouve ça correct, européen et prononçable.

Il appuya sur le dernier mot en coulant un regard à sa femme qui lui tira la langue. Kidou sourit devant cette relation imparfaite mais complète. Jirou regarda son beau-frère à la recherche d'un soutien de taille mais il n'en trouva pas. Kidou venait de recevoir un e-mail lui annonçant qu'il ne jouerai pas avec son nouveau club. Le motif était apparemment un problème de santé. Il serra les dents, fort, à s'en faire mal.

-ça va pas vieux ?

-Je ne jouerais plus au foot en tant que professionnel.

Les deux époux se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais Haruna se leva et le prit dans ses bras, maternellement. Elle le berça malgré qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle et qu'il ne pleure pas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer mais aussi de rire. C'était tellement mal fait et stupide. Le staff de l'équipe le prenaient réellement pour un débile, c'était du moins l'impression que ça donnait. Le virer pour des problèmes de santé alors qu'une polémique tournait sur lui depuis la veille ? Si ça n'était pas un mensonges c'était un très heureux hasard un peu poussé.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Questionna son ami.

-Aucune idée, aller les voir pour savoir ce que je suis sensé avoir et je verrais selon ce qu'on me répond.

David échangea un sourire gêné avec sa femme, ils ne pouvaient plus changer de sujet c'était devenu bien trop grave. L'homme aux cheveux cyans se sentait vraiment mal pour son ami, l'injustice le révoltait mais il avait vraiment peur que son ami ai un problème de santé qui serait bien plus problématique.

-On va te laisser, merci pour le repas et appelles nous ce soir pour nous tenir au courant, annonça Haruna. Bonne chance et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour leur expliquer la vie tu m'appelles je me ferai une joie de leur expliquer la vie et à quel point ils sont cons de te virer comme ça !

Elle prit son sac et serra son frère contre elle avant de se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Pour notre bien à tous, n'énerve pas ta sœur. Les hormones la font ressembler à Cruella d'enfer lorsqu'elle s'énerve.

Kido esquissa un sourire et tapa nonchalamment sur l'épaule de son beau frère en préparant ses affaires. Il partit en même temps qu'eux pour rejoindre le bureau de la direction du club. La porte était ouverte, il se permit donc d'entrée en toquant quand même. Le propriétaire et deux hommes en costume cravate l'attendaient de pied ferme en s'occupant de la paperasse. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul geste, le regard accusateur. Il ne se sentit pas à sa place, comme s'il était coupable d'un crime grave, pourtant il s'assit.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit le joueur.

-Au vue de vos résultats d'examen nous ne pouvons pas vous garder. Nous sommes désolés, dit faussement le gestionnaire.

Deux feuilles lui furent tendu par ce qui devait être un avocat, il les parcourut rapidement. La première était une feuille d'analyse grossièrement falsifiée, la seconde un accord de rupture de contrat. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire de cette façon. Après tout, il avait un avocat qui servait à ça non ? Il se leva et prit les documents qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

-Je vais montrer ça à mon avocat avant de signer. Histoire de pas trop me faire avoir.

Les trois hommes le regardèrent méchamment lors de son départ mais il s'en fichait, il était conscient qu'il ne jouerai finalement jamais avec ce club. Ce dernier préférait vraiment perdre de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, plutôt que d'assumer ça. Il rentra chez lui directement, ça lui avait prit à peine dix minutes mais ça perturbait toute sa vision de son futur. Une scène face aux gestionnaires n'était pas envisageable, il avait sa fierté. Alors il n'avait rien dit, il s'était donc tut et avait écouté, comme son mentor le lui avait appris il y a des années.

Une rage sourde montait en lui, prête à tout détruire sur son passage comme un ouragan. Il tapa dans un mur, fort. Si fort que sa peau explosa, que ses phalanges saignèrent. Ça ne lui fit pas de bien, mais pas de mal. Il rentra chez lui, vide. Il voulait juste aller se coucher, même si il n'était que trois heure de l'après midi. Alors il envoya un e-mail à son avocat et y alla.

Shuuya lui venait juste de se lever. La saison des galas de charité était finie mais il avait travaillé tard sur le dossier qu'on lui avait confié. Il avait lu des dizaines de dossiers d'entraîneur divers et variés mais aucun ne convenait à la Royal Académie. Malgré une dizaine d'années sans grande victoire, avec cinquante année de victoire ininterrompue cette équipe restait une vitrine du football japonnais junior.

-Shuuya ?

Sa sœur avait vu la lumière s'allumer, elle était donc rentrée pour lui montrer les journaux. La semaine avait été longue avec toutes ses rumeurs, sa hiérarchie n'avait rien dit mais ça le gênait. Son père l'avait appelé pour lui crier dessus, ses clients lui faisaient des propositions déplacés et son autorité sur ses filles en avait pâti au point où il avait dû serrer la vis et hausser la voix. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Quoi ?

-Viens voir y'a des rumeurs, j'ai un doute si elles sont vraies.

-TOUT CE QUI EST DIT DANS SES TORCHONS EST FAUX !

Il était excédé que sa sœur puisse croire que quoi que ce soit la dedans soit vrai. Il se leva vite et enfila un tshirt avant de rejoindre sa sœur qui regardait son thé un peu dépitée. Un journal people était posé à côté d'elle, en gros titre, l'annonce de la relation entre les deux ex joueurs. Shuuya la vit et parut avoir une absence de plusieurs secondes. Comme si il se posait la question sur la véracité de cette information. Il prit le journal et lu l'article incriminé.

-Désolé d'avoir crié, s'excusa t'il après avoir poser le journal.

-Comme.. Enfin comme vous avez été proche et que tu as dormi chez lui ba...

-Je comprends...

Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été assez discret, forcément ça devait venir de lu. Kidou était trop malin pour se faire avoir, puis s'il avait pu ne pas se faire avoir en Russie, ça ne pouvait donc pas être lui. Il pensa à appeler son ami, pour avoir des nouvelles et savoir ce qu'il en pensait mais il se douter aussi un peu qu'il ne devait pas avoir très envie de lui parler pour le moment. Alors il alluma son pc et se remit à travailler sur son dossier en déjeunant. Mais son ami trottait toujours dans sa tête.

Il chercha encore une semaine ce fameux coach, il ne lui restait presque pas de temps avant le premier match et il ne trouvait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était le dernier qui lui manquait et ça l'énervait de plus en plus. Ysia ne l'aidait pas non plus en lui apportant les dossiers d'entraîneurs de moins en moins compétant. D'ailleurs depuis un moment elle se montrait de plus en plus présente et de plus en plus efficace pour certaines tâches, et beaucoup moins pour d'autres. Cependant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas s'y connaître en foot, c'était un monde spécial dans lequel elle n'avait pas grandi.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Jude d'entraîner la Royal ? Soupira Yuuka.

-Il ne peut pas gérer sa carrière, une partie des entreprises de son père et une équipe de foot.

-Il ne joue plus, j'avais dit à Ysia de te le dire, s'indigna Yuuka. À cause des rumeurs son club à voulut le virer, ça a été prouvé mais son avocat a merdé et il a perdu sa carrière.

Le blond coula un regard énervé à sa « secrétaire » qui haussa les épaules d'un air désolé parfaitement simulé.

-Franchement propose lui, il connaît parfaitement la maison et il te foutra la paix et s'occupera bien des joueurs.

-Oui je vais aller lui proposer cet après midi.

Ysia se redressa et tendit l'oreille en continuant à cuisiner. Elle réfléchit vite. Il ne fallait pas que son patron aille là bas.

-Tu n'as pas rendez vous chez le médecin ? Je peux y aller à ta place si tu veux, proposa Ysia. Je te dépose à l'hôpital, je vais le voir, je le convint de se rallier à nous comme j'en ai le secret et je reviens te chercher pour annoncer la nouvelle au grand patron.

-Marché conclu !

Le temps était venue, elle avait déposé Shuuya et était maintenant en face de la porte de l'homme à abattre. Il ouvrit, l'air maussade et surpris. Il la fit entrer et lui servit un verre. Sa brettelle tombait le long de son épaule, le maquillage était voyant et le décolté trop profond pour être honnête. Kido voyait bien tout ça.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Te proposer un job. Entraîneur de la Royal Académie, ajouta t'elle enjôleuse. Nous sommes sûrs que tu es parfait pour cela. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est un peu de discrétion.

Elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée, mettant mal à l'aise l'homme. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de femme, trop cavalière. Elle venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, féline et câline. Il la repoussa gentiment, interdit devant tant d'audace.

-En quel honneur ?

-C'est comme ça que tout ce passe, et plus tu seras gentil plus je le serais.

Le cerveau de Kido tourna à toute allure, il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eu dans la semaine avec Shiro. Ce dernier accusait le cinquième secteur d'être louche et d'avoir des choses à cacher. Il n'y avait pas cru, pensant que c'était la maladie mentale qui parlait plutôt que la raison. Mais cet événement remettait tout en doute. Il ne voulait pas retourner à la royal, mais il ne sut pas pourquoi il accepta sans rechigner et sans accepter les faveurs de la jeune femme.

* * *

Alors est ce que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis en commentaire.

A la semaine prochaine


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour les gens, désolé pour l'absence j'ai été un petit peu occupé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si il est un petit peu plus court que d'habitude!

* * *

Dans quoi c'était il encore foutu ? Ça sentait le roussit, le moisit avec une pointe de décomposition ce bordel. Des filles trop peu vêtues pour n'être que de simples secrétaires, des hommes trop nombreux, riches et vieux pour tous s'intéresser au football junior et des transactions digne de rachat d'entreprise en faillite, trop de chose louche pour un seul comité. Bien sûr il y a toujours des magouilles, c'est même la première chose sur le monde des affaires que son père adoptif lui avait appris. Cependant on lui avait également inculqué qu'une fraude n'était grave que si elle impliquait des morts, des pertes d'emploi, l'image de la famille ou la faillite totale d'un concurrent. Hors, quelque chose lui chuchotait que ça allait bien plus loin que ça et son sens moral ne serait pas pour du tout. Pourtant il n'osait pas vraiment fouiller dans les comptes du comité, s'il se faisait prendre ça pouvait aller trop loin et il ne voulait pas encore couper les liens avec le football. Pas encore prêt. Alors il fermait les yeux, faisait l'aveugle fasse aux pots de vin.

-Merci d'être venu Yuuto, sourit victorieusement son ami méconnaissable.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix non plus. Le chauffeur que tu m'as envoyé à des allures de tueur à gage et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter. Mais je suis heureux de te voir. Tu pouvais passer à la maison tu sais ! Ça aurait été un peu plus conviviale.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon bureau ?

-Le bureau de Chaplin dans le dictateur est moins cliché mais ça a de la gueule je l'avoue, concéda Yuuto d'un air moqueur.

Shuuya haussa les épaules et reprit un verre, le deuxième depuis le début de la journée. Il tenait de mieux en mieux l'alcool, c'était une petite victoire mais il en était fier. Jude le regardait d'un air dubitatif. De l'alcool fort à dix heure du matin, le blond abusait un peu à ses yeux, mais il se tut. Ça n'était, après tout, pas son rôle.

-Je suis là pourquoi au faite ?

-Je devais te féliciter, les joueurs de la royal académie n'ont jamais eu l'air aussi serein et doué. Il n'y a presque plus de dopage en plus, c'est impressionnant. Je te savais doué mais là tu dépasses ce que j'avais prévu.

-Presque plus de dopage ? S'exclama Kido. Tu le savais !?

-A ton avis pourquoi on a viré le dernier entraîneur, soupira Shuuya. Tout se sait dans la route du sacre, encore plus que lors de nos bons vieux Football Frontière. On surveille tout ça de très peu. Ces gamins sont prêts à tout pour conserver leur médiocre place.

Kidou soupira, gavé. Son prédécesseur était resté plus de quatre ans à la tête de l'équipe. Alors soit Shuuya cherchait à l'impressionner avec une idée de directeur/pieuvre géante qui englobe et sait tout grâce à ses tentacules, soit on avait longtemps fermé les yeux sur l'inacceptable jusqu'à la bévue de trop ou un acte de trahison. Shuuya voyait dans les traits de visage de son ami qu'il analysait ses dernières phrases. En temps général il détestait les gens qui faisaient ça, mais il s'agissait de Yuuto et il le faisait depuis toujours, et rarement à mauvais escient. Le petit plissement à côté sur sa narine droite indiquait que la réflexion était profonde mais pas tourné contre lui.

Une des choses appréciable chez son ami c'était que même sans voir ses yeux, avec un peu de pratique et de temps on pouvait tout de même tout desceller sur son visage. C'était Caleb qui lui avait appris à lire les plus petits détails et leurs significations, il ne l'en avait d'ailleurs jamais remercié.

-ça pu un peu tout ça non ?

Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs minutes. Les deux hommes se toisaient, s'analysaient seulement séparé par un bureau et des verres teintés. Enfin plus pour longtemps, l'ex-stratège retira ses lunettes, totalement maître de lui même. Il voulait une réponse, la plus honnête et réfléchie possible. Il aimait savoir, ça avait toujours été ainsi, mais son instinct lui criait que là, maintenant, il jouait avec bien plus que sa passion de gosse.

Shuuya se racla la gorge. Trois semaines, enfin un mois maintenant, que son ami avait mis les pieds dans l'organisation, il avait eut le temps de redresser une équipe au bord du gouffre et de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème louche dans l'organisation, le tout en étant dans une des positions les plus mal placés pour le remarquer. Il était impressionné mais il ne devait pas se trahir. Il devait jouer au plus fin avec celui qui lui avait pris la base de la dissimulation et de contrôle de soi et de son langage corporel. Il supplia une force supérieur, n'importe laquelle aurait fait l'affaire pour qu'à l'instant quelqu'un entre dans le bureau et fasse détourner les lasers de feux qui le transpercer sans vergogne. Même Marc aurait suffit.

Personne ne vint. Et les yeux de feux étaient toujours bien présents. A chaque seconde ses défenses et sa crédibilité se faisaient la malle un peu plus loin.

Il attrapa la cravate bien repassa et colla la bouche de son propriétaire à la sienne au dessus du bureau.

Merde.

Juste merde.

Pourquoi une fois dans sa vie ne pouvait il pas réagir normalement au stress ?

« Pourquoi » c'est également ce que criaient les yeux de son vis-à-vis lorsqu'il l'eut enfin lâché. L'incompréhension totale était une émotion étrange sur le visage de Yuuto. Elle se montrait comme celle de tout le monde mais il en avait tellement peu l'habitude. Il avait encore déconné mais l'absence de signe négatif le rassurait un peu, au fond.

-C'est quoi ta manie d'embrasser tout le monde en ce moment ?

Ça aurait pu être une blague, un mot léger pour sortir d'une situation gênante mais non. La question était sérieuse et attendait réellement sa réponse.

-Je sais pas, honnêtement.

Ce qu'il avait entendu avant sa bêtise venait de se produire, avec quelques secondes de retard. Le destin devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Ysia entra un grand sourire aux lèvres et une grande tasse de café à la main pour son patron. Elle se stoppa un millième de seconde en voyant l'intrus et sans rien dire ni laisser paraître de son étonnement elle donna sa dose de caféine à Shuuya.

-Bonjour Shuu, ton café comme tu l'aimes, annonça t'elle. Tu en veux un aussi ?

-Non merci, refusa poliment Yuuto.

-Merci pour le café mais on a des affaires à régler entre homme, s'il te plaît va t'occuper de récupérer tu sais quoi à Kirkwood.

Elle hocha la tête et sortie. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son numéros n'avait pas fonctionné ce soir là. Elle avait toujours su cerner les hommes et celui là ne semblait pas aimer les femmes cavalières et entreprenante alors pourquoi diable avait il accepté ce poste. Elle soupira en fermant la porte et tendit l'oreille. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se tramait dans ce bureau, que se soit important ou non d'ailleurs.

Mais aucun son ne filtra, puisque les deux hommes étaient parfaitement gênés et silencieux. Shuuya s'était rassit en chercher à retrouver une contenance même si les yeux brûlants fixés sur lui l'en empêchait tout simplement. Le cerveau reliait à ses yeux tourné lui aussi dans le vide, cherchant à examiner des cartes qu'il n'a pas, cherchant une logique là où il n'y en a jamais eut, cherchant à comprendre au lieu de sentir.

-Tu peux partir si tu veux, soupira Shuuya au bout d'un assez long moment.

-Et si je veux pas ? Goenji Shuuya, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, ni ce que tu fous et je commence à douter que tu le saches toi même. Mais merde réagis ! Tu crois que la vie adulte c'est comme l'adolescence ? Que tu peux te rouler dans de sale draps et embrasser n'importe qui comme lors de nos soirées ? Que de toutes façons l'alcool effacera tout et qu'en dernier recours papa sera là pour faire table rase ? On en est plus là ! Et depuis longtemps en plus. Faut que tu grandisses, que tu réalises que un jour tu devras savoir où tu vas et y mener ta barque comme un père de famille !

-Et si je veux pas ? Ou plus vraisemblablement, si j'en suis pas capable ? Tout les hommes ne veulent pas ça, et moi j'en suis tout simplement pas capable. Je veux dire, pour toi tout ça c'est simple, tu es adulte depuis ta naissance ! Mais moi même si j'ai l'air sérieux, si ado j'étais plus autonome que la moyenne, maintenant je ne suis qu'un abruti pommé dans sa propre vie. Je ne suis tout simplement pas capable de te dire ce qu'il se passe et dans quoi on s'est lancé. Mais...

Un blanc flotta dans l'air. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du blond qui avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs lorsque son ami avait crié.

-Mais ?

-Par pitié me laisse pas seul...

Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et murmuré ça d'une voix faible cachée par des sanglots. Kido ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir face à tant de détresse. Et puis, oui Shuuya était son ami mais son instinct primaire lui disait de fuir, de quitter cette organisation et d'effacer au maximum son nom de toute cette merde. Mais la faiblesse dans la voix de son ami ainsi que les larmes qu'il avait vu couler quelques secondes auparavant forcées son côté humaniste à tout simplement ignorer son instinct.

-On va s'en sortir ensemble. Mais on s'en sort rapidement.

-Parle moins fort la plupart dans gens dans ce bordel sont aussi loyaux et fiables que des chats.

-Tu viens chez moi ce soir, amène Yuuka aussi si tu veux, il y aura ma sœur et Sakuma aussi. Ils seront contents de te voir.

Shuuya laissa échapper un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

-Merci.

-Je te préviens, si il nous arrive quelque chose je te tue. Purement et simplement.

-A nous deux on devrait être assez intelligent pour faire ce que l'on veut sans se faire avoir.

Le stratège espérait sincèrement que son ami disait vrai.

Le soir même Kido cuisinait pour cinq personnes avec à vrai dire pas trop de difficulté. Il avait appris l'art de la cuisine en Russie et il savait qu'il possédait un petit talent. Ses pelmeni ainsi que ses petchenie ovsianoe n'étaient pas mauvais et il était sûr d'impressionné sa sœur avec ça. Il faisait tout pour d'ailleurs. La table était mise lorsqu'Haruna et son mari arrivèrent.

-Pourquoi il y a autant de bol ? Questionna Haruna.

-Goenji et sa sœur viennent aussi.

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est surtout pourquoi il y a des bols, plaisanta David. Si tu as fait de bortsch Haruna va se retrouver avec un accouchement prématuré.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Mon cher et tendre époux, qui est par ailleurs très mal éduqué, remet en doute tes capacités culinaires, et sous entends que tu es si mauvais que ton bortsch déclencherai mon accouchement.

Haruna lui asséna une claque derrière la tête et soupira en s'asseyant avec difficulté. Un ventre de femme enceinte de huit mois est sûrement plus difficile à manipuler qu'un trente-cinq tonnes. Elle soufflait à chaque mouvement et était sans cesse entrain de tenir son ventre. Kido pouvait le parier, une fois qu'elle serait installée elle ne se relèverai pas.

Shuuya et sa sœur rentrèrent à ce moment-là. Yuuka rayonnait littéralement, un teint radieux, un sourire éclatant et un t-shirt à sequins. Son frère faisait un peu petite mine à côté, même si lui aussi souriait.

-Wahou Haruna tu accouches quand ? S'exclama Yuuka aussitôt qu'elle l'a vu.

-Dit bonjour avant de poser des questions indiscrètes, soupira un Shuuya amusé en disant bonjour au couple.

-ça n'est pas indiscret, rit Haruna. J'accouche d'ici deux ou trois semaines. On va avoir une jolie petite fille.

-Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur un prénom finalement ? Demanda Yuuto.

-On a opté pour Elsa finalement, annonça Jirou triomphalement.

-Je suis désolée pour ça mais... Liiibbééérrééé Déélliivvrréé

Le frère posa la main sur la bouche de sa sœur alors que les futurs parents se regardèrent d'un air dépité. Yuuto, devant ses casseroles, se mit à rire. Il n'avais pas pensé à ça, et connaissant sa sœur ça allait remettre en cause le prénom choisit. Yuuka riait fort tout comme Jirou qui après avoir laissé un blanc plané avait été pris d'un fou rire. Au final seule Haruna ne riait pas à la blague et semblait déjà à la recherche d'un prénom de rechange.

Shuuya regarda autour de lui et sourit. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison. Il se revoyait dans son ancienne vie, avec que tout parte en couille. Il prit une décision, il allait reprendre sa vie en main et ne plus se laisser malmener par le destin.

* * *

Alors on commence à voir un début de mieux pour Shuuya! est ce que ça va durer ou non? J'attend vos pronostiques! Bonne journée à tous


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour les gens!

Voici le chapitre 8, ça sent la fin non? Je pense en faire encore 2 ou 3! Après je passe à autre chose!

Guess: Désolé si tu n'aimes plus ce qu'on fait.

Bonne lecture

* * *

La nuit avait été agité pour les deux hommes, surtout pour Kidou en vérité. Haruna avait accouché et bien sûr Sakuma avait un match ce soir là, il était donc obligé d'accompagner sa sœur jusque dans la salle et de lui tenir la main. Il avait trouvé ça étrange d'être le premier à tenir Macha dans ses bras. Elle était moche, c'était un bébé qui venait de naître, pourtant ses cheveux semblaient d'un bleu à mi chemin entre ceux de sa mère et de son père. Les sages-femmes l'avaient toute félicité, forcement on l'avait pris pour le papa. Jirou était arrivé une demi heure après la naissance, suant, énervé et paniqué. Il avait paniqué au moment de choisir qui aller voir en premier, sa fille ou sa femme ? Kidou s'était ensuite retiré pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

A peine était il couché que Goenji l'avait appelé en pleine panique, lui demandant, le suppliant même de le rejoindre. Il avait paniqué, remit un tshirt et un bas de jogging avant de monter dans sa voiture d'un air somnolent. Il espérait à la fois que se soit grave et que ça ne soit rien, hésitant entre ne pas se déplacer pour rien et retourner se coucher au plus vite. La route lui avait rarement paru aussi longue, alors qu'il la faisait tout les deux jours depuis deux semaines. Lorsqu'il entra chez son ami, sans frapper ou sonner, utilisant sa clef sans réfléchir plus, il trouva son ami avec un morceau de papier à la main. Le morceaux de papier était ridicule, de la taille de la paume de la main, arraché au coin d'un feuille blanche sûrement tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Son ami le lui mit dans la main, après l'avoir lu, il avait lui aussi blêmi.

« je sais » ça voulait tout et rien dire, l'écriture ne leur rappelait rien et n'importe qui pouvait avoir laissé ça dans le bureau de son ami. Il aurait voulu réfléchir mais la peur lui donnait des sueurs froides et paralysait un peu son cerveau. Shuuya devait tourner en rond depuis un moment, il avait des cernes, enfin plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils avaient parlé pendant longtemps, cherchant qui pouvait bien leur vouloir du mal, et même si le papier était réellement menaçant. Aux alentours de trois heure du matin, las de se questionner sans trouver de réponse valable, ils avaient décidé d'aller se coucher, ensemble.

Shuuya avait bougé toute la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, en empêchant son colocataire de lit au passage. Pourtant il s'était levé tôt pour prendre ses fonctions, accompagné de son incroyable couche d'anti-cerne et d'Ysia qui lui apportait un café toutes les heures.

Son supérieur passa plusieurs fois, comme à son habitude mais le message de la veille le rendait parano, il se persuadait à chaque instant que son chef le surveillait, qu'il cherchait un moyen de le faire tomber. Il faisait semblant de se concentrer, changeait souvent les papiers sur son bureau alors même qu'il n'avait pas finit les premiers, les confondait sous le regard amusé d'Ysia qui réparait ses bêtises.

-Tu as l'air étrange ce matin, mal dormi ? Questionna t'elle.

-Oui plutôt, j'ai pas fermé l'œil.

-Tu as des soucis ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais je te suis totalement dévouée et fidèle. Et si je peux t'aider à quoi que ce soit demande.

Elle lui posait un dilemme là, parler ou pas. Si il ne disait rien elle pourrait penser qu'il cache quelque chose, se vexer qu'elle ne lui dise pas et aller cafter qu'il avait des secrets louches, si il lui disait elle pouvait aller avertir la direction ou l'aider à trouver qui lui veut du mal. Il soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Problème de couple.

Ça lui semblait un bon mensonge, il pouvait expliquer son état et la jeune femme n'oserai sûrement pas s'immiscer autant dans la vie privée de son patron.

Ysia en avait eu le souffle coupé, de rage, de peine et de surprise. Elle se sentait trahis au plus haut point. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui comment osait il lui préférer une autre ? En plus elle est sûrement moche, pensa l'employée. Son honneur venait de prendre un coup dans l'aile mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, elle sourit d'un air compatissant, le même qu'elle sortait aux clients pas assez en forme. Son patron s'en contenta sans rien ajouter et retourna à ses papiers.

La femme resta silencieuse une demi heure et céda, rongée par la curiosité.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais en couple.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça, il n'avait plus qu'à improviser. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer avoir menti.

-On est pas vraiment ensemble, elle ne veut pas s'afficher avec moi, c'est une histoire de grade sociale. Tu vois le genre ?

-Elle doit être stupide pour ne pas voir que vous êtes un homme génial, attentionné et très comme il faut de tout point de vu.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Shuuya pensa directement à l'homme qui devait encore dormir dans son lit, au chaud, chez lui, avec son superbe corps et les deux fossettes qui marquaient le haut de son bassin, ainsi que ce sourire si enchanteur qu'il avait lorsqu'il dort.

La rêverie de l'homme fit enrager encore plus la femme qui savait ne pas en être la cause. Il rêvait à une autre femme sous ses yeux, sans se soucier de ses sentiments et du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire. Elle fit claquer ses hauts talons sur le sol pour le réveiller, lui signalant que le grand chef n'allait pas tarder à revenir pour toute excuse. Elle se jura que plus jamais elle ne le laisserai seul trop longtemps, pour son bien naturellement, mais également pour qu'il se rende compte que la femme de sa vie se trouvait tout près, qu'il n'avait qu'à la cueillir comme une fleur pour être heureux le restant de ses jours. Elle se promit également de retrouver qui elle était, il faut toujours savoir à quoi ressemble la concurrence.

Chez lui, Kidou se passait de l'eau sur le visage, espérant que ça le réveille un minimum pour sa journée. Il voulait aller voir sa sœur et le bout de chou qui était né la veille. En voiture il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'acheter un cadeau de naissance. Il s'arrêta dans une boutique pour enfant et fit le tour des peluches et des bodies, se sentant étrangement pas à sa place aux milieu des femmes enceintes extasiés pour un maillot marqué «meilleure maman du monde ». Il opta pour une peluche en forme de hibou blanche et grise ainsi qu'une tutute avec le même animal en ornement. Il espérait que ça plairait à sa sœur.

-Ils sont trop chou ! Elle va adorer quand elle sera plus grande.

La jeune mère donna l'objet à sa fille en la câlinant doucement contre sa poitrine. Macha geignit, pas vraiment heureuse d'être dérangé pendant son repas. Sakuma regardait tout ça d'un œil bienfaisant, il n'était pas tactile et voir de loin lui suffisait bien assez pour le moment. Cependant l'oncle semblait toujours ailleurs, il pensait à la veille, toujours sans réussir à garder son calme, trop d'enjeux. Haruna sentait bien la tension de son frère mais elle craignait qu'il gâche ce moment. Elle était toujours restée dans son ombre, ayant les mêmes amis, les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais gêné, mais aujourd'hui c'était la journée de son bébé. Or de question de question de se préoccuper d'autre chose aujourd'hui.

Macha se mit à pleurer, geignant et se tortillant comme une damnée. Kidou avait envie de fuir, vraiment. Les cris de bébés lui étaient presque insupportables, alors il se força à rester une demi heure de plus, se préoccupant de la mère, et partit pour retourner chez lui dormir pour de bon. Une nuit de repos totale, se lever le lendemain après dix heures et le tout sans le regretter. Il mit son portable en mode avion, prit une longue douche brûlante et alla se coucher. Les trop pleins d'émotions lui réussissaient de moins en moins, il se sentait comme une marmotte ses derniers temps. En plus les jeunes n'avaient entraînement qu'après quinze heure.

Trois heures du matin, le blond dormait à point fermé, seul, et il se sentait seul, même dans ses rêves. Pourtant il ne l'était pas. Une ombre rodait dans son appartement, fouillant, vive et discrète comme un chat. Elle ouvrait les portes, les tiroirs, les carnets et les livres. Elle lisait tout cherchant dans les carnets. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sur la table du bureau. Un agenda, un prénom qui revenait souvent et les papiers voulus. Tout pour le faire tomber. L'ombre repartit comme elle était venue, sans aucun bruit.

* * *

-SHUUUUUYYYYYYYAAAAAAA !

Un bruit de chute retentit dans la chambre du susnommé, le cri l'avait fait sursauté et s'écraser sur le sol car sa couette l'avait littéralement retenue. Il se débattue comme il put en tentant de toutes ses forces de se relever. Ses bras durent le rattraper plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'arrive finalement à sortir de sa chambre en caleçon.

-QUOI !?

Il comprit en regardant. L'appartement était dans un désordre total, enfin bien plus impressionnant que lorsqu'ils étaient allés se coucher. Des cadavres de papiers gisaient par terre, partout, que des papiers, pas d'objet. Les tiroirs étaient tous ouverts et vides, certains semblaient même sur le point de tomber sans y parvenir. Yuuka s'était assise par terre, pas vraiment à l'aise chez elle, se sentant un peu trahie par le lieu.

-Va préparer tes affaires, ordonna Shuuya.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu vas aller vivre chez grand mère.

Yuuka le fixa, interloquée.

-Mamie ? Genre Oma ? Mais …

-Pas de mais ! Tu obéis point, je te fais revenir au plus vite promis mais pour le moment je ne peux plus être un bon tuteur pour toi.

Elle allait crier, se révolter, l'insulter mais ses yeux quittèrent les papiers à terre pour se diriger vers son visage. Il pleurait, sa voix ne l'avait pas trahie mais ses yeux si. Le voir pleurer comme ça lui coupa toute envie de lui en faire baver. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et commença ses valises pendant que son frère remettait un semblant d'ordre dans le salon en pleurant. Il tentait de se rappeler ce qu'il y avait dans chaque tiroir et ainsi comprendre ce qui lui avait été dérobé.

Il comprit. Et pleura d'autant plus.

Le soir même il avait prit un billet d'avion pour Yuuka et l'avait emmené à l'aéroport, direction l'Allemagne. Il avait passé la journée à faire le nécessaire pour le voyage de sa sœur, envoyant un email et de l'argent à ses grands parents pour les prévenir et parer aux plus important là-bas. Il avait aussi fait un chèque à une école japonaise privée de là-bas pour qu'elle ne loupe pas trop de jour de cours. Opa lui avait répondu juste avant qu'elle embarque dans l'avion. Il avait échangé des yens en euros aussi, pour les confier à Yuuka. Il était stressé et heureux qu'elle soit mineure, et donc qu'elle ait encore la double nationalité.

-Prends bien soin de toi, supplia t'il.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, larmoyante elle aussi. Elle pleurait pour elle et pour lui. Son frère semblait dévasté et elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de la langue de sa mère. Les prochains jours allaient être dur pour eux deux.

-T'inquiète pas Shuuya je suis grande je gère. Remet de l'ordre ici et m'abandonne pas là-bas s'il te plaît.

-Tu reviens dès que tout est réglé je te le promets. Vois ça comme des vacances au beau milieu de l'année.

Elle partit ensuite. Il resta seul, perdu. Assis sur un banc au milieu d'un aéroport il faisait pitié, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Envoyer sa sœur en Allemagne était la seule solution, il le savait, mais ça faisait un vide. Son téléphone vibrait sans cesse, parfois à cause de Kidou, parfois à cause de son chef mais le plus souvent à cause de Ysia qui semblait le chercher comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après plusieurs heures il se décida à répondre.

-J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu es où ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée !

-J'ai eu un petit soucis et ma sœur a dû retourner en Allemagne. Très longue histoire, j'ai passé la journée à organiser son départ, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant j'avais besoin d'être seul pour digérer.

-Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ce soir ?

-Non merci je vais aller chez Yuuto mais si il n'est pas d'accord pourquoi pas.

Elle sortit un « d'accord » et raccrocha. Encore ce foutu Yuuto. Elle se sentait lésée comme une roue de secours pour pneus increvables.

* * *

Une enveloppe venait d'atterrir sur le bureau du grand chef. En papier kraft, avec juste quelques mots d'une écriture maladroite au stylos bic rouge sur le devant. Il y avait six papiers dedans, 5 photocopies et une écrite à la main. Dessus on pouvait lire :

« Monsieur,

Je tiens à vous informer d'une de mes très récentes découvertes, j'ai joint à cette lettre les preuves de ce que j'avance. Je pense que et tente de s'échapper de votre organisation tout en participant activement à mettre à jour ses « occupations » autres que le football.

En espérant que vous ferez le nécessaire pour le bien de l'organisation .

P »

* * *

Qui est donc ce "p"? et qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Dites mois vos avis en commentaire si vous voulez!

A la semaine prochaine et portez vous bien!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'aies rien posté et je m'en excuse mais je reviens avec le dernier chapitre de Accident avant l'épilogue et ensuite cette fiction sera ( enfin) bouclé et je pourrais passer à autre chose.

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre qui doit avoir pas moins de un mois de retard, je tiens aussi à prévenir qu'il est peut être un peu à prendre avec des pincettes pour les âmes sensibles sur la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shuuya se leva une fois de plus, la boule au ventre. Son chef le questionnait sans cesse depuis deux jours, lui posant des questions aussi étranges que pointues. Ça allait du simple « avec qui étiez vous hier soir ? » à « Que pensez de la politique de l'Allemagne à propos de la nationalité ? » . Le plus souvent elles étaient sorties de nul part, au milieu d'une discussion sur la bourse. Le plus souvent c'était son assistant qui lui permettait de s'en sortir sans trop de soucis, en changeant de sujet ou plus simplement en répondant à sa place d'un air enjoué qui semblait agacer au plus au point le grand chef, Ysia tentait de l'aider aussi. Même si la plus souvent elle était quelque peu inutile. Sa vie lui faisait perdre pied de plus en plus souvent, heureusement que Kidou était le plus souvent derrière lui pour y remettre de l'ordre. Il le faisait d'ailleurs avec un certain génie, calmant ses angoisses la nuit et lui donnant des repères la journée, alors que lui même s'organisait de moins en moins bien. Leur seule constante à présent était une nuit qu'ils partageaient tout les trois jours soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre.

Kidou était installé chez lui depuis peu de temps, pourtant il pensait déjà à repartir. Des lettres anonymes arrivaient chaque jour, que ce soit sous sa porte, dans sa boite aux lettres ou dans sa boite mail. Ils étaient tous différents mais avec une même base. Le message principale restait dans cette phrase récurrente « je te hais ». Il se sentait obligé de vérifier chaque porte plusieurs fois le soir, ainsi que les fenêtres. Mais malgré tout il restait une boule de stress dans son ventre et ses nuits se faisaient de plus en plus agité. Mais il n'en avait parlé à personne, sa sœur avait mieux à faire et Shuuya semblait de plus en plus absorbé par ses problèmes. Alors il gardait pour lui et faisait semblant de passer outre. Pourtant ce matin il voulait juste disparaître et mourir là où personne ne retrouverai son corps.

Un long article était paru dans un célèbre magazine people. Première page et trois pages, largement de quoi déblatérer les pires conneries pour ses journalistes. Il ne comprenait pas, la vague s'était pourtant calmé il y a un moment, atténuée par le manque de matière que les deux principaux acteurs y apportaient. Pourquoi un renouveau aussi brusque ? Puis il comprit.

« Exclus de leur sport de prédilection, ils décident de se venger »

L'ensemble de l'article dévoilait l'intégralité du complot du cinquième secteur, du dopage des jeunes pour lequel il était fortement accusé, aux pots de vins et au trafic d'influences sur la bourse et les grandes sociétés où il était également présenté comme un protagoniste éminent. Shuuya était plus présenté comme un psychotique obsédé par le football et sa destruction, l'article faisait comprendre aux parents qu'ils laissaient leurs progénitures aux mains d'un drogué alcoolique très instable. Le tout saupoudré par une histoire d'amour entre eux. Il s'attendait presque à ce que la police vienne frapper à sa porte d'une minute à l'autre, à moins que ce soit le chauffeur aux allures de tueur à gage du cinquième secteur qui viennent faire la seconde partie de son travail. Il pleura, incapable d'évacuer la peur et la frustration autrement, il se sentait prisonnier d'un cercle vicieux dont aucune sortie n'était visible. Il était à bout de souffle, au sens figuré et presque au sens propre maintenant qu'il sentait monter la crise d'angoisse. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et tourna une vingtaine de minutes en rond dans son salon tel un chien fou. Il devait appeler son avocat, son père, Shuuya et sa sœur. Aucune idée de l'autre dans lequel il devait le faire, son cerveau tournait au ralenti, son téléphone sonnait toutes les trois minutes sans qu'il songe pourtant le chercher. Il se s'assit et se leva d'un geste brusque en renversant sa table basse. Il s'en voulut aussitôt.

Il commença à ramasser et à nettoyer, ce qui bizarrement lui faisait du bien. La présence soudaine d'une occupation permettait à son cerveau un certain calme : celui ci s'évapora totalement lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Black out.

Deux choix, fuir par la fenêtre ou ouvrir. Avec la première il avait une chance sur deux de mourir d'une chute, avec la seconde il pouvait soit tomber sur des policiers soit sur des tueurs à gage. Au final il avait une chance sur deux de mourir et le nouvel arrivant continuait à tambouriner à la porte sans annoncer qui il était. Signe qu'il ne s'agissait donc pas de la police. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et apprécia la hauteur. Il ne pouvait finalement pas fuir par là. Résigné il ouvrit la porte, les yeux fermés, il ne voulait pas voir la mort en face.

La mort ne vint pas, il ouvrit prudemment un œil et tomba dé-nu. C'était Ysia et un garçon dont il se rappelait vaguement sans pour autant être capable de dire de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu nous laisses pas entrer ? Demanda arrogamment la femme.

-C'est Goenji qui vous envois ou le cinquième secteur ?

-Je viens de moi même. Je suis une femme libre et indépendante qui fait ses propres choix dans la vie. Je n'obéis pas forcément aux ordres de quelqu'un.

Elle entra avec une assurance à toute épreuve, l'homme le suivit doucement sans s'imposer. Il s'adossa au meuble où Kidou posait ses clefs. Un objet conséquent empêchait cependant que la position soit confortable pour lui. Ysia s'assit quant à elle sur la table alors que Kidou refermait la porte, perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'ils venaient faire là ? Et pourquoi le garçon avait l'air aussi stressé, il était presque sûr de paraître moins angoissé que lui.

-Tu sais Kidou je ne t'ai jamais apprécié, tout au plus je t'ai supporté. Mais tu as été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Tu vois, j'ai tendance à m'approprier les gens, depuis toujours et il se trouve que Shuuya est à moi. Enfin était. Car tu me l'as volé, et ça ne me plaît pas.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Oui je sors avec Shuuya mais j'ai pas pu te le voler, il est gay.

-Il aurait changer pour moi, je le sais.

Elle répétât cette phrase en boucle, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, finissant par hurler ses paroles comme pour se persuader elle même. Le garçon la regardait avec une fascination non dissimulés, comme si chacun de ses gestes était surnaturels. Kidou se voyait en lui, quant il regardait Shuuya sous la douche laver ses cheveux. Pourtant quelque chose lui échappait, pourquoi semblait il heureux alors que l'objet de sa fascination hurlait son amour à un autre. Ysia avait cessé de hurler et avait repris un froid habituel et doux. Un léger sourire sans expression se greffa sur son visage alors qu'elle contourna l'hôte pour rejoindre l'autre homme et passer sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Tu dois en avoir marre de tous ses scandales autour de toi non ? Un gars calme comme toi ça ne dois pas être tout à fait à ton goût.

-Pas vraiment mais je ne choisis pas les sujets de prédilection des journalistes alors j'ai pas trop le choix, comme toujours il faut juste baisser la tête, sortir le moins possible et ça se tassera de soi même. Tu pourrais dire à Shuuya de faire de même.

-On ne tient pas vraiment à ce que ça se calme.

C'était le garçon qui avait parlé, sa voix était en parfait accord avec son physique. C'était une voix d'homme fluet, elle était douce mais un tremolo laissait présager une certaine folie, quelque chose de dangereux et d'imprévisible. Ysia sortit la main de derrière l'autre homme et agita un pistolet sous le regard horrifié de Kidou.

-Ysia pose ça ! Range le ! Je sais pas moi mais arrête de jouer avec, c'est dangereux, paniqua l'ex-footballeur.

-Arrête de me parler comme à une enfant, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me guide ou qu'on me donne des ordres ! Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a cinq minutes. Tu n'aies pas très intelligent pour un stratège aussi renommé. Tu t'en rends compte ?

-Désolé d'être un peu stressé en ce moment, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ma vie part dans tout les sens et avec la chance que j'ai si un coup part je suis mort.

-À ton avis le pistolet est là pour quoi faire?

Un blanc passa entre eux. Kidou commença à paniquer, totalement. Il pria tout les dieux qu'il connaissait que quelqu'un arrive, même un tueur à gage du cinquième secteur, même le concierge. La vision de l'arme se balançant au bout des doigts d'Ysia lui inspirait une peur grandissante. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la fille mais il ne la pensait pas folle, pas à ce point en tout cas. Il était fatigué, mort de trouille et la fin de sa vie approchait à grand pas.

-À quoi ça t'avance de me tuer ? Je suis déjà mort médiatiquement, et mentalement je suis à bout. Financièrement c'est la merde. Si tu veux me voir souffrir pour te venger ou je ne sais quoi c'est bon assis toi et prend du pop corn mais range cette merde.

-Notre plan est fait depuis des mois il est hors de question qu'on le change. Déjà que ça à été bien difficile à mettre en place moi j'en ai marre des contre temps, et elle aussi. Donc tu vas gentiment prendre ce truc, te le coller sur la tempe, sous le menton ou même dans la bouche si ça te fait plaisir et tu te « suicide », déclara l'homme en ajoutant des guillemets sur le mot suicide avec ses doigts.

-Un plan pourquoi faire ? Vous voulez quoi au juste ?

-Tu te crois dans un film ? C'est pas parce que tu demandes que moi le soi-disant méchant je t'explique mon plan que je dois perdre mon temps à le faire. Tu ne crois pas que ça serai stupide ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment quant même et braqua le pistolet sur la tempe de Kido.

-ça doit être un suicide ! Rappela Ysia d'une voix boudeuse.

-Je sais mais il va nous écrire une jolie petite lettre de suicide pour plus de réalisme. Tu m'as entendu ? Prend un stylo et du papier et au travail. Tu veux que je te la dictes comme Goenji le fait avec moi où je ne te fais pas cette affront ? REPOND !

Kidou bredouilla une réponse et se leva pour obéir, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il voulait ou devait faire. Alors en attendant de pouvoir réfléchir, il obéit calmement, la mort dans l'âme et pas seulement aux vues des circonstances. Il ne savait pas quoi écrire mais de toute façon sa main tremblait trop pour qu'il puisse la faire obéir comme il le faisait aux ordres de l'inconnu. Ce dernier perdait d'ailleurs patience, c'était comme si son self contrôle partait avec celui de son adversaire.

-Écrit juste pardon et me prend pas la tête ! Et grouille on a pas toute la nuit !

-Non.

-Quoi non ? Tu crois avoir le choix ? Tu veux mourir en martyr ? Il n'y a personne pour te voir faire le héros ici, et avec toutes les emmerdes que tu as personne ne cherchera plus loin que le suicide de façade. Et oui réfléchis deux secondes, tu es sous des montagnes d 'ennuis divers et variés, il n'est pas insensé que tu ailles aussi loin, rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Ce qui est insensé c'est que quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas veuille ma mort à ce point pour les yeux d'une pute !

D'un mouvement de colère l'agresseur se leva et brandit l'arme avant de l'abattre sur le crâne de sa victime. Heureusement pour ce dernier la femme le retint à la dernière seconde. Ils avaient tout les deux un bras levé et une main sur l'arme, pourtant Kidou sentait qu'il était toujours en position de faiblesse. Un grincement de dent surhumain sortit de la bouche de l'homme et il prit un touffe de cheveux de Kidou pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Cette femme est une merveille de la nature que les hommes n'ont pas eut la décence de traiter normalement. Regarde la bien, tu as déjà vu plus parfait ? Ah... Oui j'avais oublié tes préférences bizarres et contre-natures. Laisse moi te dire ce que tu loupes...

Il marqua une pause et tourna les têtes vers la fille qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, sûrement peu habitué à valoir autant dans les yeux d'un homme. Elle se sentait valorisée, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et que son père lui rapportait de très jolies robes et les lui faisait essayer en lui disant à quelle point elle était belle. Puis il est tombé pour trafic de drogue, et la vie est devenue dure, et sa virginité est parti lorsque les jolies robes étaient revenues. Maintenant tout ça s'était fini, Pakkun lui avait promit de faire d'elle une femme honnête, de lui donner une famille et des jolies robes, tout ce dont elle rêvait. Alors elle lui obéissait les yeux fermés depuis qu'elle avait compris que ça ne serai pas Shuuya son sauveur.

-Tu loupes la perfection, acheva Pakkun. Et maintenant tire toi cette balle et laisse moi vivre ma vie parfaite loin de tout ça.

Il plaça l'arme sous le menton de sa victime et lui mit un doigt sur la gâchette. Il referma le reste des doigts de l'homme sur la crosse sans pour autant la lâcher.

Ils pressèrent la détente.

Ysia laissa échapper un cri et se couvrit les yeux, incapable de soutenir ce morbide spectacle. L'assassin se leva et laissa l'arme dans la main du mort, en reculant il vérifia si l'ensemble ressemblait bien à un suicide, il décréta que oui alors il mit un bras autour de la taille de sa future femme avant de fuir l'appartement en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard les sirènes résonnaient dans la rue, les policiers tournaient autour du corps et en arrivaient aux conclusions escomptées par l'assassin. Haruna était en pleurs, Macha dans les bras avec son hibou. Jirou était en route pour la soutenir mais la téléportation n'existant pas elle devait se passer de lui pour gérer cette horrible nouvelle et sa fille.

-Je vous répète que Kidou ne se serai jamais suicidé, répétait Haruna dans ses sanglots.

L'agent hocha la tête sans vraiment y croire. Après tout, avec toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait à ce moment précis, n'importe qui aurait eu envie d'en finir, tout ressemblait à un suicide. Surtout l'incapacité à laisser un mot d'excuse que supposaient le stylos et le papier vierge abandonnés sur la table basse.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!

Bonne semaine à tous


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

Enfin, après plus d'un an cette fiction est enfin finie, je suis fière de cette fin qui à dû changer une dizaine de fois du tout au tout. J'espère que cette version vous plaira et bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Haruna l'avait appelé pour le prévenir il avait hurlé, hurlé comme un dément. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de raccrocher, il se foutait qu'elle puisse l'entendre après tout il avait entendu les larmes dans sa voix au moment même où cette dernière avait résonné dans le combiné. Il sentait son cœur partir en lambeaux, imploser puis exploser en broyant ses poumons et ses os sur son passage. Sa gorge se noua à la fin du cris et refusa de produire d'autre chose que des gémissements après. Ses yeux coulaient comme deux fontaines sans que rien ne les arrête, pas même l'appel vidéos de sa petite sœur. Elle appelait tout les jours depuis son départ, très tôt le matin avant d'aller en cours afin de ne pas réveiller son frère en pleine nuit. Ils parlaient quelques minutes avant que leur grand mère ne l'appelle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Cependant aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire et il n'était vraiment pas en état de parler à sa sœur maintenant. Il allait juste l'inquiéter et lui pourrir sa journée. Il éteignit son téléphone et fut prit de remord d'avoir ignorer Yuuka mais la douleur le rappela à sa réalité.

Son ami s'était suicidé et son cœur lui hurlait que c'était sa faute. Sans lui il serait rester en Russie, aurait trouvé une jolie petite femme, ou un gentil petit mari, il aurait fait sa vie et aurait eut des enfants... Il avait tout gâché par son égoïsme et son envie de vengeance envers Endou. C'était tellement pitoyable d'en arriver là. Il voulait faire ses excuses à Yuuto, le serrer, s'excuser et lui raconter tout. Il voulait tout lui dire, combien il l'aime et combien il veut partir avec lui n'importe où loin de tout ce merdier. Il aurait dû se barrer après l'accident, partir loin avec Yuuka, ou simplement refuser l'offre de cet homme bizarre dans cette grosse voiture, il aurait dû comprendre il y a des années que Endou ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un ami proche, il aurait dû mettre un terme à toute cette merde au moment où il s'est rendu compte que la comptabilité était pourrie. Mais tout ça est impossible, les choix sont faits et il devait maintenant vivre avec et toutes ses conneries que Kidou lui répétait à longueur de temps lorsqu'il doutait. C'était maintenant sa propre conscience qui lui disait et ce n'était pas pareil.

Il pleurait depuis maintenant deux heures et ses yeux semblaient incapable de s'assécher d'eux même, il tenta de se calmer par des exercices de respiration, puis en se tapant la tête contre le mur et finit par avaler trois ou quatre somnifères d'un coup. Il s'endormit à même le sol, adossé à son plan de travail.

De violents coups contre sa porte le réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Monsieur Goenji Shuuya, police ouvrez maintenant ou nous défoncerons la porte !

Il ne réussit pas à se lever à temps, ses muscles refusaient d'obéir à un cerveau autant dans le brouillard. Pourquoi sa bouche ne faisait pas pareil ? La porte s'ouvrit violemment, cédant sous les assauts des forces de l'ordre. Quatre hommes entrèrent sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, l'un d'eux braqua son arme sur lui tandis que l'autre le plaqua au sol pour le menotter. Les somnifères faisaient toujours effet et il ne parvenait ni à se défendre ni à s'expliquer. Même répondre aux différentes questions des inspecteurs ne lui était impossible.

-Encore une star droguée, ria sarcastiquement un inspecteur. Ça devient une habitude pitoyable.

-Arrête de te marrer et viens m'aider il ne tient pas debout et il est lourd !

En effet, même s'il pouvait se passer de sa canne à présent il continuait de boiter sévèrement ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa difficulté à tenir debout. Il descendit les escaliers très difficilement et arrivé dehors il fut assailli par un bruit monstrueux et des questions criées par les journalistes qui attendaient depuis plus de trente minutes en bas de l'immeuble. L'attente les avait énervés et ils avaient vraiment énormément de questions à lui poser. Celle qui revenait le plus souvent portait sur sa pensée à propos du suicide de son ami. Ce rappel continu de ce qui c'était passé lui arrachait le cœur alors même qu'il n'était pas capable de répondre ni de réfléchir à sa réponse.

Il fut presque soulagé lorsque la portière claqua et insonorisa l'habitacle, étouffant le bruit oppressant. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains menottées, soufflant d'un air résigné et las. Les deux agents le regardèrent et échangèrent un regard incertain, c'était étrange comme réaction de la part d'un aussi grand escroc. Pourtant ça avait l'air vrai, mais leur indique leur avait dit qu'il était un grand manipulateur froid et entraîné. Ils entrèrent dans le commissariat, et Shuuya avait encore et toujours la tête baissée et les yeux mi-clos.

Si il avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu son assistant dont il avait jusqu'à oublier le nom et Ysia entrain de parler à différents agents, racontant comment leur patron détournait les fonds de bienfaisance pour son profit et comment il les avait forcé à coopérer en menaçant leurs vies et leurs familles.

-Il m'a forcé à me prostituer pour obtenir plus de fond, c'est comme si je n'étais qu'un morceau de viande, pleurait la jeune femme de manière très convaincante. Je travaillais seize heures par jours et si je ne ramenais pas assez il me battait ou me torturait.

Comme pour prouver ses dires elle montra des photos de différentes ecchymoses sur toutes les parties du corps ou des brûlures de cigare qu'elle s'était elle-même infligé.

Mais tout ça, il ne le vit pas, il vit juste ses pieds avançant difficilement vers une salle d'interrogatoire. On lui apporta un café, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il dégrisa en paix pendant près de deux heures. Ensuite la torture commença. Les deux agents qui l'avait arrêté entrèrent et s'assirent face à lui.

-Monsieur Goenji, nous savons tout ce que vous avez fait, qu'avez vous à nous raconter ?

-Nous n'avons sûrement pas la même version. J'ai merdé sur beaucoup de point d'accord mais je pense que vous me surestimez énormément. Je ne suis qu'un stupide pion perdu dans les méandres d'une organisation mafieuse 500 fois plus puissante que moi. Je suis qu'un ex footballeur déchu qui a fait un mauvais choix.

Les deux agents se regardèrent, sans laisser paraître leur surprise.

-Donc racontez moi votre histoire, parce que bizarrement on a du mal à te croire c'est un peu fou de se dire que vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans. A moins que vous ne préfériez laisser votre avocat s'arranger avec tout ça.

Le cerveau de l'homme tourna à toute allure, il n'avait rien fait donc son avocat aurait pu l'en faire sortir blanc comme neige sans problème. Mais ça voulait dire y retourner et recommencer, sans Kidou il en était incapable, puis il avait surtout besoin de parler.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher. Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital j'étais au bout du rouleau, frustré et blessé dans mon orgueil. Le chef du cinquième secteur est venue me trouver, il savait tout ça, et il m'a proposé un poste important. Comme un con j'ai accepté et je me suis retrouver embrigader dans toute cette merde. J'ai tout de suite vu que la comptabilité était totalement foireuse, des chèques beaucoup trop gros et pas les mêmes montants inscrits sur les chèques et sur les relevés de compte.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Questionna l'inspecteur.

-À vrai dire je me fichais pas mal de ce qui se tramait, je voulais juste ma vengeance contre Endou et pourrir le football était la pire chose que je pouvais lui faire. Mais je me suis laissé embarquer et c'est allé de plus en plus loin, je faisais tout ce que le président me demander en échange d'un peu plus d'emprise sur la route du sacre. Comme je n'avais plus les capacités de faire ce qu'il me demandait, j'ai … J'ai manipulé mon meilleur ami, le seul qui soit resté avec moi peut importe mon état et je l'ai embrigadé là dedans.

-Vous parlez bien de Monsieur Kidou Yuuto ?

-Oui, il voulait m'aider à sortir de ce cercle vicieux et je l'ai juste manipulé pour arriver à fin. Du moins au début, après j'ai totalement perdu pied, c'était devenu trop dire psychologiquement pour moi et avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter à calmer mes envies de vengeances, puis tout ce qui se passait ici était vraiment trop grave, alors j'ai commencé à vouloir me barrer. Et c'est là que tout est partie en sucette. On recevait des menaces de mort, des messages inquiétants et stressants au mieux. Kidou était un vrai phare dans la nuit pour moi. Il ne se serait jamais suicidé, c'était un vrai roc, Zeus en personne. Puis… Maintenant je suis là... Et honnêtement je suis près à répondre de mes crimes, mais seulement les miens. Puis, sincèrement, je ne suis pas dangereux contrairement à ses gens là.

-Qui sont ces gens ?

-Toutes les grandes figures du cinquième secteur excepté celui qui gère les filles et les deux ou trois médecins des gamins. Eux font leurs job du mieux qu'ils peuvent pour préserver ceux qui sont là un peu malgré eux. Vous n'imaginez pas les horreurs qu'ils voient, les filles sont traitées comme de vulgaire objet, mais bon je ne vous apprends rien là. Par contre pour les gamins, ils prennent n'importe quoi pour améliorer leurs compétences et s'entraînent comme des malades jusqu'à la blessure le plus souvent. Et c'est les coachs qui les entraînent et les forcent presque à faire ça en leur mettant une pression de dingue.

Les inspecteurs sortirent quelques instants pour envoyer des gens se renseigner sur les coachs et voir les enfants. Il se sentit libéré d'un énorme poids d'avoir dit ce qu'il se passait pour les enfants, souvent il avait eu peur pour les enfants, à les voir s'épuiser de la sorte pour rien puisqu'il était la preuve vivante, tout comme Yuuto, qu'on pouvait réussir sa carrière dans le football et finir misérablement. Il laissa échapper des larmes en pensant à Yuuto, avec le recul il se rendait vraiment compte qu'il avait foutu en l'air la vie de son ami, le seul vrai ami qu'il avait eu au cours de sa vie. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre, son teint était cireux, ses yeux cirés et vides. Il avait vendu son âme au diable, et aussi une qui ne lui appartenait pas. Sacrifiant les deux sur l'autel de Némésis pour rien au final, aujourd'hui son propre reflet le dégoûtait. Il ne se sentait même plus le droit de vivre. Après quelques minutes de réflexion il avait pris sa décision, il en avait foutrement marre de tout ce bordel.

Il se leva sagement lorsque les inspecteurs rentrèrent dans la salle.

-Je pourrais aller aux toilettes ?

-Vas'y toi, délégua le plus jeune à son collègue plus âgés et sûrement proche de la retraite.

Le plus vieux se leva, son genou bloquait s'était voyant, et Shuuya y vu une chance. Il fut détaché et emmené dans les toilettes, il boitait toujours mais il était tout de même le mieux en point, alors au détour d'un couloir il le poussa contre le mur et pris son arme.

Ou du moins tenta, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de sécurité pour sortir une arme de son fourreau. Le policier commença à se défendre, c'était un combat d'éclopés, rien de très passionnant, au point même que les autres policiers regardaient sans participer. Jusqu'à ce que Shuuya attrape finalement l'arme et l'ai en main.

-LÂCHEZ CA MONSIEUR ! hurla un policier en le pointant avant son arme.

C'était un flou total dans sa tête, tout était limpide, mais irrationnel. Il savait sans savoir, c'était sûrement ça qui le perturbait, c'était son instinct qui lui ordonnait de faire toutes ses actions insensées. Le dernier ordre qui monta en lui le paralysa, tendant chacun de ses muscles au maximum avant qu'ils se relâchent tous d'un seul et même geste.

Obéissant une ultime fois.

* * *

Pas trop choqué? j'espère pas mais surtout j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction que se soit juste cet épilogue ou dans l'ensemble.

Sur ceux je retourne à mes vacances et je vous en souhaite des bonnes à vous aussi!


End file.
